Ryzeing: Tome of Dreams
by ThatOneGuy0531
Summary: A Great and Powerful Vagabond crosses paths with a strange unicorn with an unknown objective. Can they work together long enough to get the promised bits, or will the great mountain consume them, that is, if they don't get themselves killed first? (Anthro)
1. Chapter 1

"Damn…" That was all I had left. Stupid beaver! It just had to spook me into the stupid river with its beady little red eyes. Well, I hope it's happy making me find food in this stupid forest. Ugh! My pack is going to smell in the morning if I can't dry it soon. Ohhhhh what's the point if my food is halfway down the river by now. Why am I even here? It shouldn't be me. I should be sitting in a green room in Las Pegasus sipping cider from a cup exhibiting my beautiful face. The Strip would be backed up with traffic as my loving fans parade through the streets with giant balloon floats of my perfect image. Their height would cast shadows onto the city's skyline as civilians stare in awe of their glory as they bid them to chant my glorious name!

"The Great and Powerful Trixie. The Great and Powerful Trixie..."

Oooh! This one's pretty big! Its skin is pretty stretchy but not too stretchy; just the way I like it. It's almost perfectly ripe too! And It's blue is so pretty! They must be in season or something, but I've never seen blueberries grow on a red stem before. Or in the snow. Wait! What if this isn't a blueberry. Don't some berries look like other berries in order to trick you into thinking they are that berry only to make you feel bad? This berry doesn't look bad though. Besides, how does a berry make a plan to become another berry anyway? Ugh, am I overthinking this? Hmph, my stomach doesn't have time for this? Now or never Trixie,

"Aaaaaah- oh!" I can't do it. If it is a bad berry then I'll be stuck out here and I'll never be able to grace the stage with my presence again. It's selfish of me to even think about it! I'll have to keep looking for something more obvious; an apple, a squash, I'd even settle for- gak- grapes! Those seeds are too fibery and get stuck in your teeth. I won't even humor the idea of ruining my winning smile. Now what to do with you. There's still a chance you are a good berry. Hmmm.

It'll be dark soon. I'm gonna have to make camp with what I've got. Come on Trixie! It's not like you haven't slept in worse situations than this. Town to town; bits to bits. Hah! This forest is nothing! It's just par for the course! I'm gonna come out of this like every other time. Through my own quick thinking and sheer force of will! You don't get to where I am without having your wits about you.

"Right Mr. Berryngton?"

I wonder if he likes the name I gave him. I think it's pretty fitting and probably better than most names a berry could get. I mean, I did just come up with it after all. You could hardly ask for better quality.

"I'm talking to a berry…" Yep, definitely not ideal. The exhaustion must be kicking in. Am I going to lose it out here? What would my fans think if the next thing they heard about me was through a newspaper? Crazy Mare Found Dead In the Middle of Woods. What would they even write about me?

_The crazy mare was identified as a mediocre traveling stage magician likely headed to her next destination where she would likely have begged for her next meal._

_She was a good filly._

_Who?_

Ok, Trixie, now you're just getting morbid and that's not going to help you. Look for clues. Clues that could lead us to civilization. A camp, some food, anything before you drive yourself insane. Hmmm, I can't see anything because of these trees but maybe…

Hmmm, I don't know… This tree looks pretty tall and I haven't exactly been practicing my climbing. How am I supposed to get past the layer of pine needles anyway. What if they get stuck in my mane?

Stop it! Control yourself, Trixie! You can either complain or you can get out of this mess and there is no way I'm going out before I've given my fans the opportunity to scream my name from the seats of a sold-out stadium. You can do this. One, Two…

Huh, ok, that first jump wasn't so bad. Now I just have to keep at it, step by step.

"Owww!" These needles are starting to get on my nerves. No, no, they are not needles Trixie. You are lying on a massage table in Baltimare and the good looking stallion hosting you is beginning his acupuncture procedure. Yeah, this isn't so bad. I've just gotta keep on moving until I've reached to top. Yep, this is almost relaxing. I could get used to...

"Owww! Don't get friendly with me tree! You've got to at least own all my figurines before you even try barking up that...tree…" Note to self, I should look into finding someone who knows something about action figures. Big heads? Tiny Torsos? Oooooh, that would be cute. Really big eyes too. The ones that can put some unsuspecting brat into a trance just by looking at it.

The Sun's almost gone now, but I just need to keep pushing a little more. I should be able to see where I am from up there, or at least see just how lost I am. The river didn't take me too far from the road so there might be a cabin in a clearing sitting around somewhere. Almost there... Almost…

"Hah! Take that you stupid forest. I, The Great and Powerful and has met your challenge and vanquished it from my path! Bask in awe of Greatnesses and Powerfulnesses the likes of which you have never seen! Feel my wrath and tremble before the sheer determination of my might!"

...It's really cold up here. Brrrrr, ok, let's see where we are. Oh, that's where the sun went. It went hiding behind the mountains. There's a really tall one behind me. You won't see me climbing anything that big anytime soon. Not after how rudely I was treated by the local flora. Hmmm, anything else? Trees, trees, more trees, Ugh! There's not enough light out to see anything else, just a bunch of trees surrounded by even bigger mountains. Who in the right mind would build a road around here? The snow would cover the path!

Yep, there goes the light. It's officially dark out and there is no food anywhere in sight.

"Face it, Trixie! This is It! The last hurrah! The grand finale! The world is closing the curtain on the glorious play that was Trixie Lulamoon! A performance of tragedy and drama all culminating into the climax where the poor, innocent audience finally learns they were watching the black comedy of this show pony's end. Oh, woe is Trixie! And yet, behold her nobility as she begrudgingly and understandably accepts her bitter en- Is that Fire?" Over there, that orange light near that small bunch trees. Is someone over there?

"Behold! The blessings bestowed to The Great and Powerful Trixie! The world could not bear to lose its loveable hero, so much so that she sends light to aid Trixie in her quest! The Winter is strong, but Trixie is stronger as demonstrated by her incorruptible willpower and unfaltering positive spirit!" But more importantly than all that stuff.

"Food!"


	2. Chapter 2

Is there something much more valuable that I could be doing with my time than running this little errand? The short and more convincing answer is yes, there is. Though, If I were to describe what I would rather be doing it would no doubt sound trivial to anyone who does not appreciate the importance of the small moments we take for granted in our lives. Yes, every moment you experience should be maximized in some way, shape or form. After all, time is a precious and finite resource that for the most part is completely non-refundable. Well, at least my time is anyways. Ah, what I wouldn't do to be able to perform any assortment of shenanigans the second they pop into my head without any regard for the consequences; fruitful or ultimately meaningless. I've been told by strangers that this _is_ what I do. Though the ponies who believe that have definitely missed the point of my carefully constructed abstract argument. Whatever, they don't need to understand so long as I do.

Here I go digressing again, yammering and complaining to those that will listen, usually just myself, but who else do I have to complain to out on this cold and lonely road. Maybe If I had complained earlier when the wise Council of Canterlot gave me this assignment there might have been a chance for me to opt-out. Perhaps I could have been home tending my garden. I have just added some young Heathers and Germaniums to my collection. I hope my brother remembers to water them while I'm away; If only so I can come home and catch him in the act and revel at the juxtaposition of a mighty soldier bending to the will of some dainty little thing.

This place is as good as any to park a wagon. The eohunds should be safe here and there's plenty of food around for them. They'll eat anything. I'll cover the wagon for now. That should do it.

Albé Lindorm Gebearded, The Lindworm's White Beard. The name of a mountain peak around these parts. I've never seen it myself but if these drawings are accurate then the summit looks like it leans over to one side of the mountain; so much so it resembles a long serpent is trying to navigate its way through the surrounding peaks. At what would be its chin is a long stretch of howlite extending toward the valley floor. It's almost as long as the mountain itself and absolutely wide enough to fit the Royal Throne Room inside. The serpent keeps vigilance over a river as if waiting for some unsuspecting prey to take a drink. Overdramatic for sure, but detailed enough to forge a good story to tell fillies and foals to keep them from straying too far into the forest. Around here there are only a few towns and even fewer individuals willing to scour the mountains and valleys for missing ponies. Not that one could even tell where the valley ends and the mountains begin with all these trees suffocating the few paths and roads that do exist. If I had to describe this region in one word, I think it would be oppressing. And yet there are some crazy ponies that, for some reason only Celestia can know, have decided to call this trying place home.

One of these homely little respites is called Hayden, and it is where I have decided, by circumstance, of course, to rest for the evening. A large fire pit exists in the middle of town, likely to keep ponies somewhat warm as they return to their frigid homes and barracks where the next thing they'll do is warm up yet again with a couple of hard ciders. I'll admit I could go for one myself. The local tavern and inn sits directly in front of the fire pit. It probably serves as a makeshift town hall on occasion since there are no official court buildings this far out of demarcated Canterlot territory. The Winky Mare is its name; a name that lends itself to certain expectations. So you can imagine my disappointment when the only thing I found inside were a few sternly stallions well passed their cider limit and a gruff older colt staring at me from behind the bar with a more unfriendly face than not. Eh, so long as I get my Ale.

"I don't suppose you have any strong, blueberry ferments?"

"Nope."

"Some Guardsman's Respite?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Dragon Spit?"

"No."

I knew I would be pushing my luck around here trying to get something of quality, I just really hoped I was wrong.

"Well, what do you have then?"

"Cider."

"I don't suppose it's from those Apples down in Ponyville, is it?"

"Dunno." I'll take my chances.

"I'll have a pint of that then, good sir!" I know I said that a little louder than I probably should have but I was hoping to stir up some kind of emotion on his face even if it was just confusion.

"Hey shut up!" Well, I got someone's attention. "We're tryin' to drink 'ere!" Time for a little fun.

"I refuse to believe you're sober enough to even know what you think you know!"

"What!?"

"You do speak the tongue you think your speaking, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You! Are you this poor inebriated fellow's friend?".

"Who me?" Yes you, the one I'm pointing to. They are definitely long gone.

"Have you been able to understand anything your friend has been saying all evening?"

"Yeah I have, whattya take me for, eh?"

"Then you heard him say 'Je suis une petite jolie pouliche'?"

"What?"

"'Je suis une petite pouliche!' did you not hear him or did you not understand him!?"

"He didn't sa-"

"Je s-suis ooon petite poulicheeeee...heh heh"

"W-what?" You see the ploy was very simple. Say something weird enough, yet interesting enough, for the intoxicated fool to take notice and mimic.

"Je sweeze ooon petite pooleech hah, hah!" Now to fuel the fires of confusion.

"See! He's been like this all evening, the poor stallion must be going mad!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"When did this all start? How long has he been like this!? Answer me his life is at stake!"

"I-I don't kno-"

"But you said you've been with him all evening! How can you not know!?"

"I-I-I dont know...Birch can you hear me!?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH POOOOOLICHEEEEEEEEE! HAHAAHAHA!" Geez, even I didn't think it was that funny.

"He must be bewitched!"

"B-bewitched!?"

"Yes, bewitchment! How else can we not understand him? Why, there must be some conniving enchantress after your friends very soul!?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Quickly, take him, hide him! And I will-" I think I have some dust in my pocket or something "-cast a blessing with my handy fairy dust!"

"Please! Save him! He's all I got!"

"Tappa Tee, Tappa Toor!" It's much more convincing when you wave your hands about; like trying to swim but standing upright. "Your friend will find cure! Now quickly before the witch closes in on her prey!"

"Thank you!" Sweet Celestia he's bawling. "Thank you! Come on Birch! I'm taking you home."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

There must be superstitious folk in this town because It usually takes a little more effort to reduce a drunkard to tears. What was I doing again? Oh right, my Cider.  
Was the barkeep just standing there behind the bar the whole time? I doubt it would have taken him too long to get my Cider. He didn't even try to intervene.

"Like what you saw there, then?"

"Eh."

"Oh come on!" There has to be something, anything that can get a rouse out of you! Go on, spill it!"

"Eh."

"There isn't anything that makes you laugh, chuckle, smirk? Maybe something that pushes a little air out of your nose. Maybe wiggles the corners of your mouth a bit."

"Mares."

"I'll drink to that!" I like this guy. Doesn't say anything that doesn't need to be said. If I weren't on duty I'd ask him to show me what there is to do around these parts. Ah, what I would give to have the time. But there's work to be done and unfortunately, I'm the only one they sent.

"Excuse me, but do you kno-"

"Hah." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

A burning fire as big as a house, grown colts crying in the streets and weirdo barkeeps that laugh at you when you walk inside. What kind of town is this? And why is this unicorn looking at me like he's never seen a strong, dazzling mare before? Well, I guess I do have that effect on Colts, not everyone can be blessed with my gorgeous coat and mane. Although now that I'm feeling it, it could probably use a stroke or two just to straighten up a bit. Eh, it can wait. What I really need is food. I'll just take a seat at the other end of the bar. No need to make a scene with my presence.

What is this guy's deal? He's been staring at me ever since I walked in. I mean, I know I look great but come on! Have a little subtlety. Geez, I can feel his stare on the side of my face...Should I look? Or would that be weird? But he's already being weird! Maybe just a peek.

Sweet Celestia what was that face! Furrowed brows, open mouth and why was he leaning back? It looked like he just saw someone wipe peanut butter in their pits and then eat it. Wait, what is there something on my back or something? I must have been too tired to notice! Just stay calm Trixie, just wipe it off and you'll be fine. Easy does...there's nothing there. Then what is he...Oh, the barkeep is coming this way. At least he isn't making a face…

He's just standing there... Did I do something to make these ponies mad at me? Should I order? Should I leave? But where else am I supposed to get something to eat? Snap out of it Trixie, You've done nothing wrong and there is no reason these ponies should be upset at you! The colt across the bar is probably the town weirdo and it is kind of late so maybe the barkeep is just tired. Worry about yourself first.

"Do you serve food here?"

"Yeh."

"Oh." I don't think he's gonna follow up with anything.

"..."

"Could I have a…" I can't read this guy's face and there's no menu on the wall. Just a bunch of alcohol. "Daisy…sandwich...please?"

He's not saying anything. He's just walking through some doors over by the weirdo. I hope that's the kitchen. I don't know how long I can take this stomach ache for. My head is starting to hurt too. I'll have to get some water before it gets really bad. Maybe I'll just rest my head a bit. I'll just use my hat as a pillow until the food gets here. Ahhh, this is nice. I haven't felt this good all day, even with that other pony at the other side of the bar. I wonder if he's still looking at me? Maybe just a quick peek…

Oh my gosh, he still has that face! Has he moved at all since I sat down? Doesn't he know it's rude to stare at somepony for so long! He must be some kind of lunatic. What if he was waiting for someone like me to wander into town? Is he gonna try to do something? Nopony would be able to find me in these mountains if I go missing. Where would they even start? Who would even look? Does the barkeep know? Is he in on it too? This is bad, I should leave.

Oh No! The barkeep just came out! And he's got a...sandwich… Heh heh, I've been hungry for way too long. I'm letting things get to me. I'll be fine once I've eaten. Mmmm, that sandwich looks pretty good right now. Can't wait to...Now he's just standing still in front of me. Am I missing something here. Is he gonna perform or something.

"Can I help y-"

"Bits."

"Oh, right." I don't have much left, but food's food. "How much?

"Two."

It's a little cheaper than I thought it was going to be so that's pretty good I guess. Back in Las Pegasus they went for about- Where's my pouch? Where is it!? Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. Where could it have...the river! It could be anywhere by now. What am I supposed to do? Calm down, just explain the situation and maybe he'll understand. Yeah, we can all be reasonable adults about this.

"I seem to hav-" HE'S WALKING AWAY! No please! Don't walk back in there. Sweet Celestia please no… I can't yell. I don't have the strength for it. This is it, isn't it? Hide your face Trixie and stop your sniveling. Don't let that weirdo see you like this. Oh, who cares. I'm stuck up here with no money, no food, no shelter...Out of all the ways to go who would have thought it would be starvation. The Great and Powerful Trixie! She died because she couldn't eat! What an Idiot! I should have just stayed home. What was I thinking!? Was I just going to set out and find my big break just like that!? Of course not. Nobody knows who I am. I would have ended up in this same situation, but maybe those extra couple of weeks would have been nice. No point in thinking about it now; it'll just bum me out. Looks like its sleep for dinner again...

Aaaaah! What was that noise? It sounded like...What's this? A daisy sandwich! And oats! And Milk! But I didn't pay for it. Who...was it that weirdo? He's gone. The barkeeps still here though.

"Hey… Is this mine?"

"Yep."

"How."

"Bits."

"I know but, how? Who paid for it."

"Colt."

"The one who was sitting there."

"Yep."

"Did he leave?"

He just pointed toward the staircase over by where the colt was sitting. There must be some rooms upstairs to sleep in. Maybe I'll thank him before I head out. But first, Mmmmmm. Where to begin? The sandwich of course! So light, and yet so refreshing. It feels like the petals are dancing on my tongue! And these oats! Mmmmm, crunchy with hints of sugar and cinnamon! I don't know how I would have made it without this. Now to drown it. Ooooh, The milk's warm, like a puppy's belly. Really hits the spot when it's this cold out. Come to think of it I need to find a place to stay for the night. It'd be suicide trying to travel in this weather.

"Hey, how many rooms did this guy rent out."

"One."

I guess it was a stretch. Why would somepony pay for somepony else's room? We didn't even speak while he was down here. Maybe I can try and earn a place to sleep for the night by washing dishes or sweeping the floor or something. I appreciate the food but I'm not a charity case.

"Hey barkeep, do you need a hand with any-What's this?" He just handed me an envelope. It's not full enough to be money. It feels like a small piece of metal.

"Key."

"For what?"

"Room."

No way! A free room! Who needs work when you have this kind of effect on ponies. That colt must have been able to see just how amazing I was. I mean, that would explain all the staring. Oh, Trixie, you should really work on trying to control your powers for good. There's only so much the world can give you.

"Thank you, good sir! Know that you have helped the Great and Powerful Trixie on her quest to stardom!"  
"Hah."

There are only two rooms up here. Mines two o' one so he must be staying in two o' two. He's probably already asleep so I'll just try and catch him in the morning. It's been a long day and I'd rather just settle into a nice warm bed. That's weird... what's the point of the key if the door is unloc-

"Ahhhh, so you are a mare of the night!"

What.

"Are you just going to stand there or do I have to get myself going first?"

Is he talking abou-

"Well if you insist."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sweet Celestia he's naked! Just keep your eyes covered Trixie, you don't need to deal with this! This is a bad dream! Yep, still dreaming. You're so hungry that it's starting to affect your dreams too. That's it, yep! Can't be anything else!

"Well, I think screaming is a bit rude-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

"Your room?"

"Yes, my room! I have the key!"

"Well yes, you have the key bu-"

"Then get out!"

"But! This is my room."

"What are you talking about!"

"Did the barkeeper not fill you in or something?"

"Just get out!"

"I told him that, if you were one of those promiscuous mares of the night that I hear stories about, he should send you my way for a post-meal workout!"

"WHAT!" I can't believe this is happening. He's a pig! And he expects me to- "Oh my gosh, What makes you think that I am even that kind of mare!"

"Well, when you walked into the bar- you can let go of your face now-"

"I will not! Not until you put something on!"

"Geez, ok. Let me just uh… there. Good enough." All he did was wrap the blanket around his waist. "Is this fine?"

"Fine." It's not fine. None of this is fine. I just wanted to get some sleep.

"So, like I was saying, when you walked into the bar you looked, how do I put this...Absolutely horrendous."

"Well now you're a pig and rude."

"That first one's debatable, but your hair was disheveled, you had some weird stains on your clothes, and speaking of clothes who brings a wizard hat with them if its not some kind of weird thing to get them going, you know?"

"I've been stuck in the woods all day so excuse me if I'm not exactly stage ready right now!" Great now I have to get some clothes while I'm here too. "And shut up about the hat!"

"Hey, I'm not judging-except your looks-to each their own."

"Is this how you treat every mare that you trick into your room?"

"Tricks! I have yet to trick anyone, I merely offer them the opportunity of some after-hours magic if you understand what I'm saying."

"Uh-huh, and how's that working out for you?"

"To be honest, it's never worked."

Damn right it's never worked. As if someone's just going to play into your pathetic game like that. This guy is a weirdo. I mean who does that kind of thing anyway? "So are you going to get out or am I going to have to get the barkeep to throw you out?"

"Well, if you were paying attention-clearly you weren't,"

"I'm sorry If I'm deciding to omit a few details!"

"This is my room. I've paid for it, I've signed the register." True. "Now, there are no other rooms left-"

"-then who's room is that next door?"

"The barkeeper's. Anyway, seeing as there are no other rooms and seeing as the lobby is not exactly well insulated on this frigid evening-and as an 'apology' for my assumptions-you are more than welcome to stay in here for the night." That grin on his face. Ick! Who knows what's going on in that twisted brain of his.

"Uh-huh, What's the catch."

"Oh well that's simple really, I get to sleep in the bed."

"No wa-"

"Now should somepony also want to rest their cold weary head in that same bed-

"Just shut u-"

"-I would not object. In fact, I would welcome it. So long as said pony understands that I come from a proud family of cuddlers and I am second to none save for my dear little brother."

Is he really still talking about this.

"All other parties are free to partition the floor, for what cruel monster would force those seeking shelter out into an uninsulated tavern or, Luna forbid, the freezing mountain air."

"I'm gonna wipe that dumb grin off your face." But... he's right though, I don't exactly have anything to keep me warm. The tavern is not cold enough to kill you but I'd be too sick to travel in the morning. I guess the floor wouldn't be so bad. Gosh, could this get any worse?

"I've decided to make an addendum, should all parties not decide soon they will be kicked to secure the restful sleep of the leasee. No guilt will be applicable to said leasee."

"I'm weighing my options! Give me a sec!"

"Five."

"Hey!"

"Four."

"Would you jus-"

"Three."

"Oooooooh."

"Two."

"Fine! Shut up! I'll take the floor."

"Wonderful!"

"But I get the pillows and blankets."

"You will get a blanket and nothing more. Pillows don't belong on the floor."

"Fine! Just give me the blanket."

"I'm glad all parties have been able to reach an amicable conclusion. You have a good night Ms…"

"Trixie." He doesn't deserve my full title.

"Ms. Trixie. Sleep well knowing you are under my charge for the evening. Oh. Knight is my name. Arcane Knight, knight only in name."

"Fitting." Knight. Hah! Don't make me laugh. I doubt he's even called that ironically. Forget it. In the morning he won't be your problem anymore. Just get some sleep and deal with tomorrow when it comes. You'll get out of this mess. You always do.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhh, It's rare for me to get such a good night's sleep, even at home, but I have to give credit where credit is due. The room is small, the bed narrow, and the pillow is dusty, but this was the coziest I've been in a long time. Maybe I've been a little stressed, more so than usual. The fresh mountain air might just be what this dashing stallion needs. I even feel like getting out of bed! You know what? I think I'll start the day early and give it my-

"Owwww! Get off my hair! Are you lame in the head or something?!"

That's right. I have a guest.

"Good morning, ! Did you sleep well."

"Shut it."

"I've got to say, I feel as spry as a filly! I think I'm going to wash up and then head downstairs if you care to join me."

"The tub or the food?"

"The food obviously. Keep your mind out that gutter, young mares shouldn't be thinking like that!"

"Please stop."

"Since you asked so kindly." Oh boy, I must be driving her mad. In my experience, establishing control of a situation, especially when strangers are involved, is the best way to keep your own interests intact. I've been told that I can come off as abrasive or downright cruel and I don't disagree with these ponies. However, if I can control what someone thinks of me, I can better predict their next course of action. If she is sensible, she will do everything in her power to get as far away from here as soon as possible leaving me to go about my work in peace. I tend to do this whenever I believe somepony can become a liability. This is _not_ one of those instances. As much as I appreciate the change of scenery, the white mountains and dark pine forests are absolutely a marvel to behold, I would much rather be home right now. So, I'm sorry Ms. Trixie. Truly I am. You've just crossed paths with me at a less than ideal moment in time.

I need to make sure I have everything I need. I'll be on my own for a few days. Forest trekking, mountain climbing; my vacation ends here. I would like to be quick too. There's a birthday for somepony that I would hate to miss. I don't expect any delays but I should ready myself nonetheless. Well, if you don't want to be late then get going Arcane! What a simple solution. Glad I thought of that one. But first, a quick bath.

Hmmm, coming down the stairs I wasn't expecting her to be sitting at the bar, let alone eating. No matter, she has the right idea anyway. She'll need the energy for her travels especially if she intends to go so underequipped. A hat, a cloak, a tattered tunic, and trousers will only get you so far out here. I don't even think she's armed. How will she fend for herself against the likes of bears, manticores or dragons? She might be in trouble.

"I told you he was coming down, put it on his tab."

Ah, but that's her problem to deal with. The least I could do is feed her I guess. Oh Arcane, you are too kind to the wandering vagabonds of this land.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it." Her face tells me she was not expecting such a response from me.

"I said I'll take care of it." She seems to suspect an ulterior motive. Maybe she thinks I'm still trying to win her affection. Sorry Trixie, you've had your chance. "Hey barkeep, I'll take whatever she's having, and some light cider." I found a seat next to her.

"What, no snide comments? No 'smooth' moves?" Now she's just confused.

"Nope, we don't need that right now." The barkeep came by and placed the cider in front of me. "Could I get another glass please?" He grabbed a glass from underneath the counter. I don't know why but I felt compelled to pour her and I a drink. After all, this could be her last if she does intend to leave today. "Here, to our travels, Trixie, may we be safe from harm and arrive at our destinations whole and unbroken."

"...Thanks?"

I poured about half the pint down my throat before giving myself a break. Seeing as she may never be seen again and being one of the last few people to see her alive, I might as well try to write her a good obituary to notify her next of kin.

"So Trixie, what brings you all the way out here." She just finished taking a couple of sips herself.

"Well, if you must know…" Oh, I've met ponies who talk like that. "I am taking my show east." Yep, "I'm a magician you see." Uh-huh. "Some would describe me as great and powerful." She's going to die out here. "But those ponies have yet to see what I'm really capable of."

"So you have a deep understanding of the formal schools of magic?"

"What."

"You've been trained in the advanced forms of spells such as telekinesis and transfiguration?"

"What, no!"

"Teleportation?"

"No, I'm a stage magician."

"I don't follow."

"Like, pick-a-card-any-card, getting shot out of a cannon."

"But you can do, like, regular magic right, just so we're clear."

"Can't you?"

"Well yes, so why don't you just show ponies like real magic."

"It is real magic!"

"No, it's just misdirection!"

"Nuh-uh! It is magic! You just don't get the art that goes into it!"  
It seems we have two very different definitions of magic. Whatever, I'll bite.

"Do you get paid?"

"...yes."

"Like a wage, from some kind of theater guild?"

"...No…"

"Then who gives you money? How do you usually pay for a room"

"...Sometimes if I do a really good job, someone offers me a place to sleep for the night…"

She got a little quiet near the end of that. So it seems I've found a homeless stage magician who has the unfortunate luck of crossing through this perilous mountain path. How do I swing that story so the newspaper doesn't make her seem so pathetic? I'll just write it down for later.

"What's your last name by the way."

"Lulamoon."

"Lu-La-Moon."

"Hey, What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That, in your notebook."

"These drawings?"

"Yeah."

"That's actually where I'm headed after breakfast."

"Why?"

"Why would you like to know?"

"I don't know, you started this conversation." Fair point.

"Fair point, I'm looking for something, for a job of mine."

"Do you get paid?"

"If I succeed, yes."

"How much?" She turned her body and leaned her head towards me after that last question. I hadn't seen this look in her eyes yet. It's intense and eager as if the answer would determine the rest of her life. I turned away slightly just to make myself feel safe.

"E-enough."

"How much is enough." Her face must be less than a foot away from the side of mine now. Her penetrating eyes were burning holes in the side of my head.

"E-e-enough f-"

"-or two ponies?"

"I-I-I guess you could say that." It would be a fair amount. As soon as I finished she chugged the rest of her glass of cider and then proceeded to stuff half her meal into her face. When she was done she started walking toward the door.

"So, are you heading out now?"

"Yep, just waiting on you."

"Oh, no. No you're not. This is my job."

"No, it's not."

"I'm not letting you come with me."

"Ok, I'm still going though." She looked away from me and fixed her gaze on the exit.

"You're not-" What's that noise? It sounds like short nosy breaths. "-coming with-" There it is again, It's coming from her direction. "-with…" Is she…? "...are you ok?"

"...Mmhmm... Her voice sounded like it went up a full octave. I'm not exactly used to these kinds of situations. I can be a jerk, but I don't think I've ever had to deal with this.

"Hey...uh...stop that…"

"I just don't know what to do." She turned toward me when she said those words. Her eyes were dyed red as droplets flowed down from them. "I-I *sniff* don't have any m-money I-I *sniff* don't know where t-to go. And I-I'll be hungry again in a few h-hours. A-and A-and-" Yeesh, This is not fun.

"Look...uh...I don't think it's a good idea to-" She immediately jumped towards my legs and began wiping her tears in my leather boots. When she looked at me it seemed like the dams in her eyes had completely broken.

"Pl-please! Take me with you! *sniff* I'll do anything! I'll carry your stuff! *sniff* I won't walk near you! I won't make any noise! Just *sniff* let me come too-oo-oo!"

"I'm not sur-"

"Please!" She took a moment. She looked like she was picking her words carefully. "Please! M-m-m-m-master! Take me with you!"

A little overdramatic for my tastes and not even a hint of tact. She doesn't seem to be the most put-together pony. Maybe she could use a little guidance. Master eh, I kind of like the sound of that. Besides, what's she going to do without someone to guide her. I mean, she'd be halfway starved to death if it wasn't for my generous nature. Damn it, Arcane! You should be a lot more careful with your good nature. I guess I'm going to have to take responsibility for this mess. Maybe I'll even put a few of her pieces in the right place.

"Well…"

"Yeah..."

"It is pretty dangerous…"

"Yeah…"

I don't think a good, healthy master-apprentice relationship ever hurt anybody. I was an apprentice once and look at me! I turned out great! Who am I to deny this stray mare the same opportunity to learn and grow.

"I guess I could use another set of eyes…"

"I have those!"

"I guess an apprentice, isn't completely out of the question. So long as they are attentive."

"I can do that!"

"Able to listen to my orders."

"Uh-huh!"

"All with a can-do attitude."

"That's me!"

"I think we can make an arrangement that is ideal for the both of us, Lulamoon."

"So, you'll do it *sniff*."

"Is stage magic real magic?"

"Great, let's go."

"Huh?"

"I saw that mountain the other night when I was up in a tree?" She just stood up and started talking as if she wasn't begging at my feet a few seconds ago. "Come on! The Great and Powerful Trixie needs those bits." She's already started out the door. The redness in her eyes is gone too! Does she feel no shame? How depraved does one have to be to not feel anything after that? I haven't even eaten. I looked back at the barkeep; my food was already on the counter.

"Can you wrap this for me." He started to grab some cloth from underneath the counter. "You saw that right."

"Hah." he said as he wrapped my sandwich.


	5. Chapter 5

Good job Trixie! You've managed to secure yet another meal ticket. Good to know I can still cry on cue, a good magician always has more than just smoke and mirrors up her sleeve. Actually I could use some new smoke and mirrors for my show. I wonder how much those big fancy mirrors cost. Eh, can't be that much. After this job I should be fine for the next couple of days. I just got to hurry up and...and... hmmm.

"What exactly are we doing anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Geez, you could at least chew your food a little more before you open your mouth.

"Like, what do we need to do to get these bits you were talking about?"

"You mean the bits you so graciously staked your claim on?"

"Yeah, that."

"We're looking for a book."

"Book?"

"A magical book."

"What does it do."

"Don't worry about that." His face looks a little sterner than it was a couple of minutes ago. "Just worry about coming back alive so you can continue on your little misadventures."

"If you're implying my work is anything less than the greatest thing you've never seen then you should really reconsider your taste in entertainment."

"Remind me to get a ticket to one of these shows of yours. I'm sure they'll be a _real_ treat."

"Remind me to remind you that they would never let disreputable characters like you into one of my shows so you can go ahead and save your bits."

"That's probably the best news I've heard all day."

Is he trying to get under my skin? I've met dogs with better manners. And what's with that smug look on his face. He must think he's the smartest pony in Equestria, but anypony with half a brain could tell we are heading in the wrong direction.

"Why are we going this way? The mountain is that way! I told you I-"

"You saw it last night, yes I was listening."

"Then what are we doing over here"

"We need to take a small detour first. Now help me find a felled tree. There should be one somewhere around here."

"And what exactly is this tree going to do for us?"

"It might help us, it might not, we won't know until we find it."

These bits better be worth it. I signed up to look for a book, not a tree. Books mean libraries, libraries mean librarians, and librarians mean warm fires and not trudging through all this snow. It's already slowing us down, so why would we waste more time going in a different direction from where we need to-

"Oww! There are boulders under the snow!"

"Are you sure it's a boulder!" He started rushing this way high-kneeing through the snow. I could do without that laughter under his breath.

"What else could it be!"

"Check it!"

I started moving the snow around my foot. There were three, maybe four hand-fulls there before I saw the dark bark of an old tree. It looks like it had been scorched then chopped down a long time ago.

"Look for the stump!" He seemed slightly winded as he rushed over through the snow, not that I can blame him. It was knee-high. The stump was not too far from where I first hit my leg and by the time I found it Arcane had already made his way over. He started knocking on the stump as quickly as he got to it; gently pressing his ear against the bark. He could of at least checked to see if my foot was ok first.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"SHHH!"

"Don't shush me!"

"Found it." He took a step back and began to light his horn purple. As it shone against his black mane, a thick circular wooden slab a couple of tree rings shy of the entire stump rose from its snug spot. He dropped the wooden circle to the side of the stump and started to feel around with his hands. This is the first time I've gotten a good look at his left arm. A thick layer of leather wrappings completely covered it stretching from his elbow to his knuckles. Near his knuckles and all along the length of the leather were several iron studs. It looked like it could give and take most things that gave it a hit. Looking back toward his face I noticed the look of excitement was gone.

"What's this doing here? You've been here?"

"Me personally, no, but there was encampment here a decade or so ago. A small joint fort between ponies and griffins when the borders were being pressured. Near the end of that whole fiasco there was a push from the dragons. Here take this." He pulled out a medium-sized blade from the hole and threw it toward me. I've held a sword before but it was for a trick for my show. I haven't tried sword swallowing since. This sword felt different. It was heavy and pretty thick near the base of the blade. The silver-grey blade clashed with the simple curve of the iron guard. Leather straps wrapped around the cylindrical hilt toward the pommel in a haphazard criss-cross fashion. "And this." The next thing he threw was an ugly brown leather sheath. There were scratch marks all over it and it looked like somepony tried to carve letters into it but the wear and tear made it impossible to read. It's not something I would be caught dead with.

"Before the fort fell some of the smarter guardsmen hid weapons in crevices between rocks, submerged in rivers, or in this case, in a tree stump." He pulled out a small wheat-colored sack and hung it over his right shoulder before finally pulling out another blade; this one smaller than the one he threw at me. The blade was about the same color but it was much thinner. It's guard curved like mine but the hilt was a faded dark-grey. "They hid it in case they were caught off guard and forced to retreat into the woods. Unfortunately, for us, it seems they were, so this is all we got to work with. Can you hold a sword?"

"Are we going to need it?"

"Maybe."

"Then maybe."

"If we are going up that mountain and something should happen I would prefer it if the pony with me could at least hold their own. Even if it's just long enough for me to escape."

"Did anyone ever tell you you have a knack for inspiring confidence."

"Once or twice." A small smile snuck its way onto his face while he looked at the blade. It's the first time I got a good look at him. He has the maturity of a child but his eyes looked older than mine. They were deep pools of purple, like wilting lavender, cushioned by the deep bags nestled under them. His light grey fur was knotty but clean and the tips of his mane had hints of the same lavender in his eyes. For a brief moment, he looked like a true gentlecolt against the snow glazed trees.

"I could teach you some basic sword dances you know."

"Are you sure?" All of a sudden a big cud-eating grin possessed his mouth.

"Of Course! I am your master after all. Haha!" Does he really have to say it like that.

"Has anyone ever told you that you should do yourself a favor and keep your mouth closed."

"Once or Twice."He quickly sheathed the blade and hooked it to the right side of his belt underneath his cloak. The last thing he grabbed looked like an old leather cuirass dyed a light blue slightly darker than my own fur. It looked like it was made for a large, lean colt. He started tearing at the leather near the waistline causing the cuirass to flay outward near the bottom like a heavy skirt. " If we had more time we'd be able to look for more spots like this but I'd like to get back home in time to see a friend of mine. Here put this on, no sense in you walking around with just those torn rags." He wasn't wrong, these things haven't been changed since I fell into the river. I wrestled the thing on and it settled on me fairly well stopping just above my knee. Not pretty, but practical. "Now, lead the way my quaint but faithful apprentice. We've got a book to find."

No amount of bits is worth this.

"Keep talking like that and I'm leading us into a blizzard."

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it." He lifted the wooden circle back into place and then motioned me to help him cover it back up. When we were done you could hardly tell we had been digging along the entire trunk. He nodded to me when he was satisfied so I began to trudge in the direction of the mountain.

Pine trees, pine trees, and more pine trees. This is all we saw for hours while trudging through the thick snow. From what we can tell the sun is past it's high point and is on its way down, hiding behind the trees. The tall trees covered the sun early making it seem later in the day than it really is. It's not dark enough to struggle seeing but maybe dark enough for my eyes to start playing tricks on me. It's nothing I couldn't handle. When you spend as many nights in the woods as I have you start to figure out what's what. Those scary shadows you see out the corner of your eyes? Probably just another tree. Scary noises at night? Probably some small animal making itself seem bigger. The faint sound of voices? Haven't figured that one out yet, but I will. If I had to guess, it's probably one of those birds with the big dark eyes and short wide beaks. I've only ever seen them say "squawk" but with a face like that, there's no doubt they're up to something.

That's a really big rock, we must be getting closer to the mountain. I looked back at Arcane to see if he noticed it too. It seems he did because he keeps looking at the trees around him and then back at the drawing in the little journal thing he carries around.

"Hey."

"Yeah."

"Do you always carry that thing around with you?"

"Most times, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. To me, it seems like a waste.. I could be carrying more food or something like that."

"You never know when you need to write something down."

"You wouldn't need to write stuff down if you memorized it."

"You're not wrong."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Ease of mind, I guess. Knowing I have something to fall back on keeps the pressure off of me. What about you? Not too big on keeping notes?"

"Never had too, Trixie has everything she needs right here and it's never steered her wrong."

"So I guess starving to death in a bar was all part of your master plan?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?

"Because I was there to bail you-"

"Because you were there to give me a little help towards my goal."

"If you say so."

"Trixie does say so."

"You might want to-"

"Trixie has made it this far on wits alone, you have to be quick on your feet if you're even thinking of doing what I do."

"Lula-"

"Why it wouldn't surprise me if It turned out that Trixie has the highest IQ in all of-"

"TRIXIE!"

"WhaaaaaaAAAAAAH!"


	6. Chapter 6

"PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!"

"I CAN'T DO THAT IF YOU KEEP KICKING AROUND LIKE THAT!"

"PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP! PULL ME-"

"SHUT UP!" I think I started to get through to her on that last one. Her kicking didn't stop and she is hyperventilating through her nose, but admittedly this better than hearing her say something useless over and over and over again. "Are you calm? Are you willing to listen now?"

"MHMMM!"

"Ok, good. NOW LET ME THINK." I don't think she has taken the time to notice that I too, am also hanging upon the precipice of my death. I managed to jam my left hand into a crevice in the side of the cliff before completely falling to our doom. To be completely honest, I would not have been able to catch her If I didn't teleport over the side of the cliff. Even then, it was her reflexes, more so than my concentration, that latched her onto my right hand.

I looked down to see what seemed like a bottomless wound cut into the Earth itself. the Late afternoon Sun hid the bottom underneath a deep, dark shadow. About twenty meters across the gorge is the cliff on the other side. The gorge itself is actually pretty thin, and about five meters below us the icy grey walls begin to close in on each other but never touching. If she had been paying a little more attention she might have been able to see the break in the snow.

"Can you please hurry!?" She kept her voice low, but her terror raised it to an octave that I have never heard before.

"I'm open to any suggestions that you might have at the moment."

"How about you teleport us out here!?"

"I don't think you realize how hard it is for me to teleport." Especially in such a short time interval. Alicorns make this seem easy, and it doesn't help that there are some unicorns too that are able to teleport to their heart's content after years of practice. I am not one of those unicorns, and judging by her pleading eyes neither is she.

"BUT YOU JUST DID IT!"

"THE MENTAL ACROBATICS IT TOOK ME TO SAVE YOUR SORRY BUTT JUST NOW IS NOT SOMETHING I CAN JUST DO ON A WHIM, LULAMOON!" The snow shook after my little outburst. The last thing we need is a couple of feet of snow falling on top of us. "...It also makes me a little tired…"

"Yeah, and also a jerk!" Looks like she got the memo that we should keep our voices down.

"Are you able to find some footing near you? Something you can use to pull yourself up?

"No…There are no cracks nearby." This doesn't leave us with a lot of options.

"Ok then, hear me out. I need you to let go."

"What? Why?"

"You see how the side of this cliff slopes toward the center. We're gonna have to slide along it and jump to the other side." The space between the two cliff faces at that point is only about a meter wide and the other side has a small space we can use to take a small break before trying to scale the rest of the cliff. Once you land on the slope use the sword and your other hand to slow your sliding as much as possible. Spread your legs out as well, just get as much friction as possible to-"

"I don't like this, are you sure you can't just poof us over?"

"It's either this or option B. I let go, use you as a cushion, slide down and then I jump to the other side."

"Alright, I get it… Just let me get ready first."

"My arm is getting tired." It really is. "Would you like me to countdown?"

"...Sure."

"Five… Four… Thr-"

"Start higher!"

"I'll start over! Five…" She started taking quick breaths through her nose again. If I could take your fear away, I would. I need you to be brave. "Four…" For your sake. "Three…" For my sake. "Tw-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Hooves on the slope and fall on your butt!" Haha! She didn't even wait!

"Oooof!"

"The sword!" She quickly pulled it from its sheath and jammed it against the ice glazed cliff. Deep orange-yellow sparks flew from the blade while she slid on her back and spread her body out approaching the chasm at the bottom of the slope. A steady scream escaped her mouth the entire trip down. "Lean forward! Put your legs together and get ready to jump!" Almost mindlessly she carried out these instructions. All the while, the terror from her mouth did not break. "You're doing it Trixie!, Make the call!" The only one who can judge the jump now is her. She knows how fast she is going and she knows her mark. She was about one meter from certain death before she decided to lift her sword. She leaned forward and pushed against the slope with her hooves, launching herself like a cannonball to the other side.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh-Ugh!" She hit the face of the cliff before landing on a flat base sticking out underneath her. She laid there with her body sprawled out on the ground for a brief moment before quickly jumping back onto her hooves.

"She's done it yet again! The Brave and Adventurous Trixie conquers another obstacle in her path!" She boasted and jumped about the small base looking more like a school filly rather than a grown mare. The landing looked painful… I guess the adrenaline is kicking into high gear. "Arcane! Did you see that! Did you see the elegance that was Trixie Lulamoon!" I've got to admit, I was expecting her to fall. Maybe it's my own adrenaline kicking in from watching but her energy is, kind of, contagious.

"Hahaha! Yeah I saw it! You kicked that chasm's butt!"

"I know! I timed that jump perfectly, like some kind of master of jumping or something!"

"It was definitely something! What a show!"

"Few ever get to see such a feat so up close and personal so you can count yourself lucky!"

"I'll do that once I get over there myself, haha!"

"WHOO-HOO!"

The echo following her whoop of pleasure bounced aggressively against the two faces surrounding the chasm. I began to feel the low vibrations in the cliff increase in strength before reaching the mound of snow above me. My stomach dropped as I looked up and began to see the ice shavings crumble away from the large white mass. I looked over to Trixie and saw that her gaze was also fixed above me. A strange look possessed her face. When she switched her gaze to me I could tell she was trying to say sorry while also asking what she should do. A low tremor was growing where I couldn't see. A low, monstrous tremor approaching from my side of the chasm. The mound of snow above gave way thrusting me into the slope beneath.

"Arcane!" Is all I heard while I fell. A piercing pain consumed my right arm when I landed on my side. I rolled toward the center of the chasm; bouncing aggressively against the icy slide with each impact happening faster and faster. I caught a glimpse of where I was hanging between revolutions. It seemed like a great white monster had lunged itself in order to chase me; it's prey. Its horn-like roar shook my insides more and more as the body of the monster followed the head in. The slide below me vanished and I knew I had my met my end. No final battle, no goodbyes, no friends or family by my side. Just a cold void below and the reality of my life being cut short sinking me further below. I knew my death would happen, I knew my time was short I just thought myself a little more prepared. I thought I would be able to welcome it like a friend and pass in confidence, but no. I was afraid. I was regretful. I still had work to do, I still had things to protect, I still wanted time. I reached my hand out in defiance and with all my might put my effort into my horn to make me safe. I bid it, save me. I demanded, time. A lavender glow filled my horn above my eyes. A typhoon of my will disguised as light surrounded me as I stretched my hand even further towards the sky. The light dancing around was about to reach its climax and then… darkness. The light disappeared. It felt as if a dagger had thrusted itself into my head as sparks piddled from my horn. Suddenly I was a child again. Afraid of the unknown, afraid of what to happen next… afraid of the dark.

A dreadful pain filled my right arm once again. A force held me from the deep below. The agonizing pain compelled me to scream an ugly scream jolting my being awake. That's when I saw her. The pony who just moments ago was scared stiff at the sight of the behemoth. She had grabbed my arm and defiantly pulled with all her might against the darkness that was dragging me below. She was still scared, but even more determined to win this fight against all the odds. She struggled, she knew she could not pull me up, but her effort sent terrible sensations from my arm to my body. That's when I knew I was alive.

"Raaaaaaaahhhhhh!" I let my cry fly loose and thrust my left arm onto the ledge she was holding onto me from.

"Hurry up!" She begged, knowing that her life was at stake. With her help I pulled myself onto the ledge. I stood up and looked around as the world spun. My head felt light as she grabbed me and pushed me flat against the wall of the chasm. Some of the snow had reached the other side and scraped up to our knees, branches and rocks mixed within, but the bulk of the behemoth plunged into the endless abyss. We stayed in our position, her body pressed against my back, until we finally heard the beast let out its dying breath.

We turned around and looked into the void again. The bottom remained hidden as a faint echo bounced against the walls.

She turned toward me. The burdensome worry on her face was nowhere to be found. Instead, a manic smile began to creep its way onto her face. My lips mimicked hers, growing wider and wider until finally exploding with a force of dragon fireballs.

"Hahahaha!"

"Hahahaha!"

"You almost died!"

"I almost died!"

"I saved you!"

"You saved me!" She began jumping up and down like before. I jumped myself but stopped when a searing sensation sprinted up my right side. "Ah! Damn…."  
"What's got you so bitter! The Swift and Heroic Trixie just saved your life!" Her little dance began to slow as her stare found its way toward my arm.

"Yep, It didn't look like this before the fall." A large red-blue discoloration had appeared underneath the skin of my right arm just below the elbow. The flesh around it swelled up until it was just as hair wider than the elbow joint itself and a small bump could be seen pressing against the tender surface. "Here," I motioned for her to take the sack I had with me. "There should be some gauze, maybe some kind of cloth we can use to make a, ah!.. Don't touch it!"

"I'm sorry, it just looks...awful! I've never seen that color before."

"Well don't make me all self-conscious!" I looked back down at my arm. It's throbbing rhythm pulsed endlessly toward my fingers and chest. She reached toward the bottom of the bag and pulled out an old cloth faded grey.

"Is this fine? It's the only thing in here."

"Better than nothing. We're gonna need something stiff for a splint." She started pulling branches from the snow and then looked over to me with a quizzical look. I nodded in approval and motioned for her to bring them over "Tear the cloth so there's enough to cover my arm." She struggled a bit, then pulled her sword from its sheath and managed a fairly clean cut. She wrapped my arm so that there was just a bit of pressure.

"What's next?"

"Cut another piece off the cloth off and place it under those two branches." The movement of her wrists was a lot smoother this time around. She placed the branches on the cloth meticulously. I placed my hand onto the branches and she placed another two over them while I held my arm in place.

"Wrap it." She secured the cloth with two sturdy knots; one below my elbow and the other above my wrist. There was a finesse in the movement of her fingers. A combination of accuracy and urgency that made me confident in the strength of the final splint. I don't think I could have done it better myself. Well, maybe if I had both arms.

"Alright, there. What else?"

"That should be good, I can make a sling from the rest. This is really good. Done this before?"

"No, but I made a lot of things that I would use to hide cards and stuff in my sleeves."

"Got any on you." She rolled up her sleeve but there was only a small pouch underneath-a couple of inches below the wrist.

"They are usually a little more complicated when I do a show, but I usually ditch them when I travel from place to place to make my load a little lighter." She smiled as she looked at the small brown pouch. There was a shine in the lilac of her eyes; indicative of a strong sense of pride. She rolled her sleeve back down. Her face changed when she looked back toward me. "So how do we get out of here?"

"Can you climb?" She looked up toward the top of the cliff. Small crevices littered the face; they continued all the way to the top. A novice climber could meander their way to the top with the right guidance.

"Yeah, I can climb...but what about you?"

"Well, how much can you carry?"

"I'm not even entertaining that idea."

"I think you might have too."

"Nope."

"Look, if you can-"

"Nope."

"If we work together-"

"Nuh-uh."

"Would you let me-"

"If you don't shut up, I'm leaving you here. Trixie does not carry ponies. Besides how could I?! You're like a full head taller than me!"

"Well, it's simple really. I'll just take some of the weight off you."

"I don't follow."

"I'll lift us up, with magic, while you carry me."

"You could fly this whole time?"

"It's not flying. Let's make that very clear. Pretend that the state of me being on your back is similar to us being a big rock."

"Uh-huh…"

"But this rock can move-that's you by the way-in any direction, specifically up. You will move the rock while I pick up the rock with magic."

"I thought you couldn't use magic because your head hurt or something!?"

"Any baby unicorn can pick up a rock, this rock is just kind of big, and moving."

"I don't like this."

"Come on! I can't climb like this! What kind of plucky, faithful apprentice would leave their master cold and alone to freeze at the bottom of a chasm."

"I'm going to let you know that you are not helping your case right now." She stood up and started walking toward the cliff. I think she might actually be considering leaving me here.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." She's not waiting. "Without me, you won't know who to talk too."

"Talk to about what?" She started touching her toes in preparation of her climb."

"Talk to about the bits. You know, for the job that we are on?" She stopped in her tracks. I couldn't see her face but it seemed like she was thinking. I could only hope that I could appeal to her desire for money, if not her morality. "I guess you don't want to leave here, get bits, and then get famou-"

"Hahaha! I got you good Master! Did you really think the Faithful and Loyal Trixie would leave you to _rot_?" She held her inflection on the last word and partnered it with an unsettling ear-to-ear grin. I responded with a cheeky grin of my own; feeling quite satisfied with her response. She sighed and then turned back toward the cliff. She crouched, leaned forward and hung her arms behind her back. "Hurry up before I change my mind!"

I rested my legs into her arms and slung my left arm over her head, finally nestling it just above her chest. My bad arm followed shortly and found comfort just below my good arm.

"Watch it."

"Relax, I can't feel anything."

"What!"

"My bone in my arm is broken, Lulamoon. It might have some trouble working properly." The nerves still work though.

"These bits better be worth it." She started to look for good footing. "The second we have it, I'm done."

"Need I remind you that it was you who forced yourself into this agreement."

"Are you going to help or not!"

"Only if you say please." She loosened her grip on my legs and I started to sag toward the ground. It felt like my skin was trying to rip itself apart. "Ok, close enough."

My head felt like a golf ball was pressing against my skull while I lit up my horn. It was distracting, but nothing I couldn't treat later once we set up camp. She managed to find some good footing and began her climb. She struggled every once in a while but she was determined to get out. I found myself restrained, at least for this climb. She didn't even seem to acknowledge me as she was fixated on her climb. I did what I could but it would be wrong of me to suggest that I was pulling my fair share. More often than not I found myself following her fingers as they pressed down against rough rocks. She's got some potential. It's not from any magical talent, but it's not something I'd like to see disappear. I'll just hold off on that obituary for now.


	7. Chapter 7

It was really dark before we found something safe to sleep under. The ground felt like it was getting steeper the more we trudged through. I was really tired, but he insisted that we should make up for the lost time. Now that I think about it, he was probably more tired than I was. He kept holding his good hand to his head while he casted a large white light. I led the way, but I could only see a couple of feet in front of me. We were lucky to find a couple of fallen pine trees pressed against a large boulder. We dug into the snow and he placed his traveling cloak down as a makeshift bed. He opened the sack he was carrying and pulled out a flint fire starter. He flicked it a couple of times before any sparks started to fly. He bobbed his head towards some large rocks while he started to reach for a few twigs. I arranged them in a circle while he stacked them in the center. I put my hands around the pile while he flicked at it with the starter. After a short while, some small embers started to appear. The embers morphed into a small flame. It wasn't anything to write home about, but I wasn't about to complain.

"You hungry?" He sat down in the snow and reached into a pouch on his left side. He pulled out some crackers densely packed together in a thin wrapper held together by an even thinner ribbon. "Can you take care of this knot?"

I untied the string and handed him one-fourth of the stacks. I took the same amount and wrapped the rest. After taking a bite for himself he sighed and let himself fall back onto his cloak. It looked like he was smiling but I couldn't really tell. I took a bite and felt myself relax for the first time today. The fire is hot but not overbearing. My cloak blocked the wind on my back and my stomach isn't begging me for food. Couple more nights like this and I'll be able to live my life of luxury, at least for a while.

"Hey." He was still lying down on his back. "Do you do this all the time, or is it like a one-time thing."

"Do what?" He said.

"You know, this. Wandering in the woods, looking for things, abducting pretty mares."

"I've been known to get distracted in side jobs or projects."

"Is this one of those."

"More the former than the latter."

"So, who's looking for this book? I get that it's magical but It's gotta be something special if the pay is enough for two."

"That I'm not allowed to say, but you have the right idea about the book." He stopped abruptly.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"What so cool about the book, If I'm gonna die out here I think I should know what I'm dying for."

"You're not gonna die out here."

"And why's that?" He jolted back up and then flexed his good arm.

"Because your big, strong Master's gonna take care of anything that comes our way!" He looked annoyed when he saw that I was unimpressed. "Fine." He pulled out the journal he kept slung around his chest and handed it to me. "Go ahead and skip to the end."

Each page of the book looked crowded with writing and drawings. Circles with little symbols inside them, rambling sentences and drawings of flowers, potions, and ponies. About halfway through I saw a drawing of a book. A shut eye is etched into its cover and above it in letters larger than those on either side he wrote the name.

"Tome of Dreams?"

"Yep. It's your standard super powerful magical artifact. There are some legends about a cult or some town full of crazy ponies using it to do things that magical items tend to do."

"It says here that it can make dreams real." Along with other things. Side effects, maybe?

"Vague, right? That's about as much as I and the higher-ups know about it. The first we heard of it was when soldiers coming back from these mountains started talking about it. The locals here would talk about how it could be used to destroy towns or maybe even kingdoms or the like."

"Why don't more ponies know about this?"

"The stories didn't amount to much more than the forward base ramblings of a few guards. An official report was made but it didn't get looked into until now."

"Then how do you know about this?"

"Perceptive." He took another bite from his crackers.

"..." He locked his eyes onto mine as he chewed. He didn't make a weird face or anything, but he did not flinch as he continued taking more and more bites. "Well?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not gonna tell why you know?"

"Nope."

"But, you just told me about the book."

"If anything about the book is true then we are already dead anyway."

"All the more reason to share right?"

"Sharing's not fun when it's only one way."

"Forget it."

"Oh, something to hide my bothered and duplicitous apprentice?"

"Nope, just don't feel like sharing."

"You're already taking after me."

"Whatever. What was that about the whole dying thing."

"The part about the stories?"

"Yeah."

"If they are true then we don't stand a chance, although I've got to be honest I think this whole thing is an old mare's tale."

"What?"

"I think it's completely fabricated, made up, a hoax. I mean, all I have to go off of are a few stories of towns or cults that may or may not have existed in the first place. I could be off doing something that could be getting me real tangible results, whatever that may be. Did they ever consider my feelings before sending me off? Of course not. 'Go get the book Arcane, you'll be doing the ponies of Canterlot a great favor!' Puh-lease! I could be mixing potions or watering my garden, you know something worth my time. Instead, they have me out here on this wild goose chase. If I'm being completely honest. I don't think a good number of them like me."

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying this book might not even exist?!"

"That's what you follow up with!?"

"AM I NOT GETTING PAID!?"

"Probably not."

Ok Trixie, just think, just think, just think. Walk around and think, that usually helps. It's not so bad. You can figure something out.

"You are taking this a lot better than I expected."

"I'm gonna die out here…"

"Like I said, probably not."

"I'm actually going to die out here on this mountain."

"Only if we're not careful." He pointed toward his broken arm. "But you can infer our chances."

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope."

"Peanut Brittle?" He reached out toward me with a small aluminum tin about the size of his palm. Inside were small, milky brown discs rough with small beige nuts. I lost control of myself for a brief moment stuffed one of them into my mouth. The sweetness was calming but the slight saltiness dancing around it kept me from losing myself completely.

"You had this the whole time?"

"Don't eat it all, those are really good walking snacks. We're gonna need them if we're going to be climbing the mountain." He dropped back onto his cloak. He pulled a small, light-purple candy-like thing from a pouch on the satchel that held his book and tossed it into his mouth. He chased it with water from his canteen and then laid down on his left side. "Gonna need all the rest we can get. Hurry up, back-to-back or we'll freeze. Also, you're gonna have to share your cape. Mine's the bed after all."

"I don't think so."

"I mean if you want to cuddle-"

"Shut up, fine."

"I thought so."

It's way too late, I don't want to argue. Besides, it looks like he'll just shut up if I go along. I took off my cape and laid down with my back against his. I got about as comfy as I could get sleeping next to him. Oh, Trixie how did you get yourself into this. You could have just walked away and continued along your merry- no, you couldn't have. It's always like this, but you always get through it. You're resourceful, you're easy on the eyes, not to mention great and powerful. It'll be alright.

"Are you going to share that cloak or am I gonna have to get a little more comfortable?"

"Ugh…"

"Thank you."

It'll be alright, It'll be alright...

It was a little chilly when I woke up, but the little light that got through the trees felt so good that I couldn't help but stay where I was. I wrapped myself completely in my cloak; it just felt so good to be a warm little burrito for a couple of minutes. Maybe not just a couple of minutes, I could stay like this all-

"SWEET CELESTIA, HE LEFT ME!"

"Relax, I'm right over here. You hungry?"

"Huh wha-" He was sitting over by the fire we made last night plucking small red berries from a stem with his good hand.

"I filled the canteens. The river cuts through the mountain. We can follow it to the other side and, just like that, we should be at the base of the mountain. A quick sweep and maybe we can call it quits there. Bearberry?"

I took a couple. "They don't taste like anything."

"Great source of fiber though! Helps with all the pain and suffering if something isn't sitting right." He held out a bigger handful towards me. "All in all, not a half-bad walking snack."

"How much longer do you think we'll be out here."

"The plan is to get to the base of the mountain by tonight. We have a good look around the following morning and then, hopefully, we're out of here. Maybe we find the book, maybe we don't. Either way, I'm going home, and I'm sure you don't want to be out here any longer than you need to be as well."

"You're right, but when we get there you better make sure you take a good, long look around. Like hell I'm walking there and back and not getting my bits."

"Our bits."

"You know what I mean."

"I hope I do."

"Whatever." I sat down across from him and started picking at the small orange embers reaching from the black ash. He was moving berries from a big pile to both his left and right sides, first to the right and then to the left, continuously until there was nothing left of the pile. He put each stack on their own square of cloth and carefully wrapped each one as best he could.

"This one's yours. We have more food in the sack but these are for whenever you want. The rest is lunch and dinner." The bags under his eyes were deeper this time around. I took a pouch and hooked it to my belt.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Why you ask."

"Just curious."

"I appreciate your concern for your master." Even his laugh seems a bit down.

"I'm just worried about the pay...seriously though, are you sure you're ok to walk?" Yesterday must have taken a lot out of him.

"Well...I've definitely felt better. I guess I could take it a bit easier today." He looked a bit lighter, like a load was taken off his back. "Do you mind carrying the sack?"

"Yeah sure, just don't drop dead on me." He sprung to his feet and started stretching his arms toward the sky while a jovial grin grew across his face. He started punching the air around him like he was trying to find his reach. Bastard was holding out on me.

"No Givesies-Backsies!" he said with an obnoxious laugh; kicking snow into the fireplace.

"What is wrong with you!?"

"Pick that thing up! Who in the right mind would want to carry that two days in a row!" He's not wrong, it pulls down hard on your shoulder and the single strap digs into my neck whenever I shift my weight. Yeah, this could get annoying. "I really appreciate your generosity Trixie, I don't know what I would do without you!"

"You could return my kindness with a little bit of your share."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Please, let's."

"Alright, I think it's about time we start walking wouldn't you agree. We'll follow the river bank!"

"We're not done here, I think we should have a serious talk about this."

"We don't even know if we are even going to find anything."

"Then we should talk about how it's gonna be worth my while."

"Are you saying the valuable experience you are getting by coming under my tutelage isn't enough for you."

"I'd like to be able to eat after this. Besides, if you've got enough bits to be feeding strangers I think you have enough bits to at least get me to the nearest town."

"I'll have you know that stranger was you."

"Don't sweat the details, it's the principle that matters."

"I think the details, in this case, are very important. If my memory serves me right, I've paid for your food, offered you warm shelter on top of that and have reluctantly allowed you to accompany me on this job of mine."

I don't like that higher-than-thou tone.

"I think you're forgetting that I saved your life back at the chasm-"

"-After you had caused that little avalanche that has put me in this lovely situation." He paraded his broken arm in front of me and raised his eyebrows in a way that made me want to rip them off and shove it down his throat.

"Who do you think you are! This whole time I've known you, you've been nothing but rude to me! I mean, who makes somepony sleep on the floor without a pillow. You walk around like you're on some big and important mission but I really doubt anypony would trust somepony like you."

"You'll watch your tone, Lulamoon."

"I'm not worried about what some _foal_ thinks of my tone." His mouth looked like it was about to burst. He inhaled deeply through his nose and then closed his eyes. He held it in for a couple of seconds before finally relaxing. Hah! Looks like I struck a nerve! Serves him right. Maybe now, he'll keep his mouth shut.

"How do you expect me to tolerate you if I can't have a little fun. I've carried well more than my weight while you've leached from me food and time." _Leached_. "You have no idea what I do and that is so because I've made it so."

"Oh! You've made it so!? Don't make me laugh! You-"

"Quiet!" A spark flew from his horn. I saw his eyes focus on it for a brief second before he quickly turned his back toward me and started looking around."

"Haha! You must be some piece of work if you-"

"I said quiet!" This time he looked directly at me with deathly serious eyes I had not seen before. He started darting his gaze back and forth looking at trees, behind himself, and then back at the trees again. I ran back to where we had slept and grabbed my cloak and hat. I hadn't had a good look of where we had slept until now. It was under a felled tree, a really big felled tree. I looked back at Arcane. His horn was sparking lavender brighter and brighter and faster and faster. He was struggling to rapidly put on his equipment. I looked toward the base of the tree. The top of the stump was jagged and splintered as if the sinewy strips of wood were knives thrusting from it. Along the bark were long scrapes that cut deep into the dark brown shell of the tree. I looked back at the path we came in from last night and saw similar scars spread across the trees. It sounded like thunder was coming closer and closer to us. Each time it struck the ground shook and launched a thin layer of snow into the air where it waited for a short time as if to stay away from the ground. I clutched the sack I was carrying and looked back again at Arcane. This time he was looking directly at me. He looked as if he was thinking a thousand thoughts in a single moment. His horn might as well have had a solid glow permanently strangling it. The powerful crack of a thick and meaty nearby tree being snapped rung through our campsite. It echoed three times before the ground erupted from the monstrous explosion of wood and snow.

Through the treeline behind him I saw something moving. It was big and fast. It punched through the trees dropping ancient trunks into the snow below; their crashing dwarfed by the explosion of each step pushing against the earth hidden beneath the white blanket. Two crimson lights pierced through the treeline; it's gaze focused on Arcane in front of him. He pointed in the direction behind me and strained his voice so I could hear.

"GO! NOW!"

I don't remember thinking, I don't remember being tired. I don't remember seeing where I was going. I only remember the loud, deep, pop, as if the air itself exploded, and a sick feeling in my stomach. A sick feeling that lysed its way through more and more of me every second. I was breathing harder and my head felt light. I didn't know what else to do. I just ran.

My hooves were sore; there was no trail where I ran. Each step cut through the painful sheets of ice reaching as high as my knee. The strap of the sack dug into my neck each time I thrust myself forward. The brush is way too thick. I can't see. How long was I running? What was that thing? I started kneeling into the snow; hugging my knees close to my body just to keep them from shaking. It's Okay Trixie, you're not afraid. You're just cold. You just need to warm up and then you can keep going. You're gonna make out of here, just like you always do.

Now that I think about it. It's really quiet. No squeaks, no chirps, no steps...no screaming. I need to get out of here, but which way is out? Anyway is out as long as it is not that way, Trixie! Yeah, yeah. Just keep moving, as long as it's farther away from here. Look at the bright side! You probably have enough food here for a couple of days! If you play it safe, you'll be off this stupid mountain with a little leftover to sell! Sorry Knight, Celestia doesn't give chances like these to just anyone. Don't worry, I'll leave you an "In Memoriam" on my ticket at my next performance or something if I remember.

I just gotta be sure to stay quiet, I don't know how good that thing can hear. Can it smell good? Do I smell? And what's that hissing. It sounds like a bunch of high-pitched bees? No, not exactly. It's more like...Water! A waterfall! Maybe there's a watermill somewhere on the bank. Hah, I don't know what I was worried about! Better pick up the pace before- ah!

"Ow!" Ok, maybe just watch where you step Trixie. This is how you fell in the river last time. Stupid beaver.

It looks like the river slopes down the mountain from here. I can't see its end because it flows to the left eventually hiding behind the trees. Every couple of meters there are some big boulders sitting along the bank but it's mostly fist-sized rocks in between them. A tree fell from the opposite bank and landed close to where I was standing. I could cross to the other side If I really wanted to, but it looks like the mountain becomes a lot steeper just after the bank. There are wet rocks all over the place. I'd rather not slip and fall out here. I grabbed a nearby stick and jammed into the flowing water. It was a deep sapphire blue and you could see pebbles with purple, scarlet, and green stripes resting at the bottom. I moved the stick a little deeper. The water reached my upper thigh near the bank and only got deeper closer to the center. If I need to I could cross like that too. I could try swimming across, the current is kind of strong, but the freezing cold might do me in before that.

I looked back toward the forest to see if anything was staring at me. It was only mid-day so I could see pretty far into the treeline. I listened for a second...nothing, but there was something marked on the trees that I didn't see before. It was on the side of the tree facing toward the river so I must have walked right past it. As I got closer I could start to see some more details. It was carved into the wood with some kind of knife. It looked too clean to be done by anything else. It was a circle with an X marked into it, but the tips of the X tapered off toward the bottom of the circle. The top half of the circle was where the crossing the two lines laid, the whole thing lacked symmetry.

Looking back toward the river I saw the same symbol again, this time against a medium-sized rock. It wasn't the only one. They were all over the place, at least one pony or so away from each other except for a stretch extending from the forest near me to where I was standing; wide enough for a carriage.

I would have gotten closer, but the low shaking of the snow kept me in place. Oh no. It's coming! Nonononononono, this can't be happening! I've got to move now while I still can. Come on, come on...the tree! Yeah! I'll just cross the river. Just got to make sure the coast is clear. Wait, what's that noise? It's not loud enough to be that thing, and it's moving much faster. Get down Trixie, you don't need the extra attention! Just pass, just pass just...it stopped. Why'd it stop? Don't peek, Trixie, peeking has never worked out for you. Don't peek, don't peek, don't- maybe just a quick look. You need to know what you're dealing with.

It's him! He's alive! He must have been running this whole time. He couldn't have made himself more useful and run in the other direction? I mean, great, he's alive but he's bringing that thing toward me! His eyes were frazzled and he looked around quickly; his vision switching focus between the river and the trees behind him. I tried to duck back; he must have heard me move. His eyes locked onto me, and he mouthed a word I couldn't hear, but I could probably guess. Up yours too…

He flinched. The steps were getting closer. I started to move but he shook his head no and moved his finger up to his mouth. His not-so-happy-to-see-me look turned into that of begging filly. Well, what else am I supposed to do, hmmm?!

He tapped his fingers against the tree he was hiding behind and started looking around again. He looked tired but looked unscathed, minus the arm. When he looked back, he immediately moved his good hand in a big circle and then slashed his arm twice into the air. He stopped for a second after feeling the ground shake a little more; pressing himself against the tree. I did the same. His chest huffed and puffed as if it was about to burst and, to be honest, so was mine. The shaking stopped again. This time he moved his fingers into a walking formation while nudging his head toward the river. Next, he closed his fist and then spread his fingers quickly while mouthing a pop. He topped it all off with a thumbs up and a concerned smile fighting against the stress of his face.

What?

All I could do was nod no. All he did was nod yes. He was about to start again but by then we could hear the thing's breathing over it steps. He nodded his head one more time in affirmation. I shook my head and felt like crying, I don't know what's going on anymore.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" What is he doing?! He bolted for the river but then he started skipping when he got to the weird circles, making sure to land in the spaces between them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DO-" I couldn't even finish the thought in my head before my left ear started ringing. It sounded like the avalanche from the other day had exploded right next to me. I fell to my knees and Arcane stopped to catch his balance. It looked like his spirit had run away before his body could.

It launched toward him. Its crimson eyes streaked by me followed by what looked like an armored carriage with legs. This is it. This is what's going to kill me.

The rocks and dirt by the bank of the river erupted under its weight. Arcane fell over. It raised its claws; claws that could cut through the mountain itself. That's when the ground shone a glaring white, as if the stars in the night sky had landed on the ground in front of me. Then there was the noise, like a squad of canons opening fire in an echochamber.

It felt like hours had passed before I could barely make out my own hands in front of me. I looked up. My insides were having their own personal earthquake. I saw the armored monster reel backward on its hind legs before falling over on its side next to where I was hiding. It slashed and thrashed at the air, changing the course of the wind as with each motion. I looked back toward Arcane. I couldn't hear him but he was hunched over rolling side to side, clutching his ears in pain.

I was the first one up. My legs felt like jelly melting in water and it hurt to keep my eyes open. I crawled over to Arcane as quickly as I could manage. The sudden burst of movement made me nauseous; like my head was filled with warm water. I grabbed him by his collar and pulled his head toward mine.

"GET UP! YOU BROUGHT IT HERE, YOU DO SOMETHING!" His eyes darted around before settling toward me, but it didn't seem like he was looking at me at all. "I SAID, GET UP!"

I looked back over at the thing, now beginning to prop itself up on its front two legs. It's crimson eyes locked onto me as it regained its footing. Things still looked bright, but I could make out what looked like a hard shell on its back studded with grey and white scales like stalagmites laying on their side. The scales continued along its tail finally ending in a single sharp tip. It's triangular head extended from its shell; its neck disappearing somewhere between the two.

"GET UP GET UP GET UP! PLEASE GET-" All of a sudden I couldn't make out any details with my ears. They were all drowned by its deafening roar; like a geyser exploding directly into my eardrum. I turned to see it tense its forward legs, bending them backward. It set its gaze on us.

"WHAT?!" yelled Arcane, lifting his hand trying to feel the air in front of him. He latched onto my cuirass, pulling me back toward him a bit. "TRIXIE!?" He tried to get back up while I tried to run. The pull forward caused him to slip onto his knees. I tried to pull his hand off but his grip was too strong. "WAIT TRIXIE, I CAN'T SE-" I can't move. I looked back toward the thing and pulled out the old sword hanging off his waist. I clutched the handle with both my hands; the pommel digging into my left palm. I pointed it at the thing. My arms were shaking; it felt like it knew. It looked right at me, it didn't even acknowledge my weapon. By now Arcane was on his feet. He was blinking eyes quickly, trying to make sense of everything around him.

"ARE YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING OR NOT."

"WHAT?!" He tilted one of his ears toward me "TRIXIE I CAN'T HEAR-"  
I looked back at him. I wanted to yell at him again but I couldn't. Something stopped me. Goosebumps shot through me; I made a mistake. It was already in the air headed toward us. The wind was quiet and a chill covered us as it blocked the morning sun. Trixie, you're scared...

I reached into my right pouch and pulled out the first thing I felt; just like every time before. I threw it at my feet. Blue smoke exploded from the ground. I couldn't see a thing, but neither could it. Neither could Arcane… I jumped in place and brought my knees up to my chest. My tensed back felt like it was on fire. I couldn't see Arcane in the smoke, but I knew he was nearby. I shot my legs forward; square in his chest. He fell away from me and for a moment I felt like a bird, reclining in the sky. I could see clearly again even if it was only to the extent of my reach through the smoke.

That's when I saw two crimson orbs piercing through the smoke somewhere on my side. There was no sky, no ground, no noise. My stomach dropped and I braced myself.


	8. Chapter 8

I can't breathe. It feels like a rock is being pressed against my chest. I didn't even know I was lying on my back, not that I could even see the ground with all this smoke. A moment later I could breathe and catch my bearings. My eyes still sting a bit, but my ears are better off, though this low ringing could get annoying if it sticks around. No time to worry about that, not with the drake nearby. Wait a minute...did she just kick me!? She did, didn't she?! I was blind and pleading and she just-

"LULAMOON!" I might just wring her neck next time I- where is the drake? "Lulamoon?!" Where the hell is it? It was just here. There's something on the ground; dark colored splotches flicked across the rocks. I brought some of it up to my nose. Smells like…

"TRIXIE?!" Crap. Follow the splotches. "TRIXIE!" Come on, come on, say something. How could she have gotten so far? She kicked me, right? Damn it, Trixie. You gotta help me out here.

"...ughhhhh…" Good, good. Keep it up, I'm close by. More splotches- come on you're fine. "Ughhhhhhhh…" There you are. I saw the sword first. The one I had grabbed.

Through the smoke, the stains on the tip of the blade looked like glossy tar. It's cutting days were over. You gave it a good nick, didn't you? She wasn't much farther from where the blade was lying. She was conscious but she had landed against a tree; one eye closed and the other half shut. Her eye looked faded and she did not focus on me or anything I put in front of her. I pulled her into the brush as quietly as I could; careful as to not disturb the leaves or cause her to groan. I doubt the drake would have given up after a single strike. It must have been a good cut considering it backed off.

I sat her against a rock and looked her over. She definitely hit her head but there was no external bleeding. I stuck my hand in front of her face. Warm air steadily brushed my hand; she was breathing.

"Hey, Trixie?" I'm supposed to be shouting as I do this, but I can't risk the noise. "Trixie? You gotta help me out here, you awake? Can you feel me poking your shoulder?" She started twitching her open eye. "That's it, can you feel my hand on your shoulder? Nod if you can." She closed her eyes and nodded; flinching as she completed the motion.

"Good, good. How about here?" I started poking at the tips of her fingers. "Can you feel this?" Once again, she time with a little more vigor. I started working my way closer to her torso. "Here? Here? He-"

"Don't...even think about."

"There she is." I pinched her thigh as if I were pinching a grape. Her legs recoiled without any delay.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Just making sure you can move. Can you stand for me?" She got onto her feet fairly quickly all things considered, but she immediately grabbed her left side when she tried to straighten her back.

"Ow! Ah! Ow ow ow!"

"Alright alright alright. Just keep it down. Let me see. Did you get hit?"

"I don't know, ow!" Imbedded in the cuirass were a few scales. None of them penetrated through to her undershirt, but they were close.

"It looks like you did, These scales are small though, I think it head-butt you after you had a go at it."

"Huh?" I pointed at her sword. Visible now that the smoke was beginning to fade. A dastardly grin possessed her face. "Hah! Serves him right!" The pep in here step started coming back too. "He had no idea who he was messing with! A creature like that is nothing compared to the likes of me! The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Well, I'm not so sure about-"

"Did you know that I used to vanquish creatures much bigger than it on my own?"

"With what? You're parlor tricks?'

"Oh, what do you know anyway?"

"I know that the drake might still be around here and that we might want to keep quiet."

"Pshhh, that thing's long gone by now. I mean, look at that blood! I'll be surprised if it ever tries to eat ponies again." I started to hear the sound of cracking twigs over dead leaves, but I couldn't tell from where. This ringing in my ear isn't helping either.

"Trixie, you hear that?"

"Maybe I'll have a statue commissioned about-" She must love listening to herself talk. It's like she blocks out everything else just to savor her own voice.

"Trixie!" I tried pulling her down from a sitting position.

"Hey! Quit it- yellow never really worked for me-" Oh well I tried the nice way. I stood up and positioned my right hoof behind her left one. She had her eyes closed; probably imagining some painting or statue dedicated to her. I clenched my left fist. I have to do this quickly or I'll have the whole forest after us. I waited for her to take a pause between thoughts.

"-I guess you could be in the statue, but-" Now. I blasted my fist into her left side. I didn't want to wind her. I just needed the shock of the pain to kick in. Just before her mouth could process what was going on I covered it with my palm and then pushed forward so she would trip over my hoof. I kept my hand pressed against her face as we fell. She started wailing underneath my hand. Her body twitching and squirming trying to grab at anything nearby. Her pupils contracted and tears rolled off her face as she desperately let out all she could. She eventually stopped; catching her breath in the lull. The breaths were slow and steady at first; a sign of her fatigue. Once her flailing arm found mine her breaths picked up again, only this time she didn't sound like a wounded little filly. It was more akin to the sound of a cat after you pulled its tail too many times. And then after upsetting it you decide to put a bucket over it to drown out the growling.

She started squeezing my arm. It started out light, but then I started to really feel the pressure she was putting. It's starting to hurt... Don't scream, don't scream. You can't let anything know you are still here. Hold it in, hold it i-

"Ah-" Before I let anymore out, she let go of my arm and launched both her hands into my face; aiming for my mouth and nose. Her breathing was erratic and her eyes were still teary, but they were fixated on me. Sweet Celestia, she's trying to suffocate me! I tried to scream, this time for my life, but she had some kind of freak grip on me. I knew she'd be mad but they usually calm down and give you a chance to explain yourself. I should have just hit her head.

She started kicking around my lower stomach. I shook my hips around as quickly as I could but she found her mark. I lost strength in my legs and fell onto my back. She got off hers and sat on my stomach. She bit my middle finger forcing me to let go of her mouth; her grip never wavered.

"You're going to apologize!" She said in an aggressive whisper.

"MMMHHH! MMMMMHHH!" I couldn't pull her hand off. I'd be more impressed If I wasn't so terrified

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." I thrust my fist into her side again; hitting the tender area. "Gahhh!" She fell over; clutching her left ribs. I could finally catch my breath.

"Were you trying to kill me!?" I said in as loud a whisper as I could make.

"You hit me! Twice!" She seemed on the verge of tears.

"Because you were going to give us away! Now shhh! Listen." The drake had moved closer to us. Not close enough to notice us but close enough to be heard scratching and groaning against some of the trees. She must have hit some soft tissue around the nose or eye. She's starting to get that we are not done just yet. She stuck her head up and quickly scanned our surrounding area.

"Okay, I've got an idea." She said while she wiped the tears from beneath her eye.

"Lay it on me."

"You see those little circles on the ground."

"Yeah."

"I think they might blow up when something steps on them."

"They do."

"Why?"

"Because they are mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"I put them there, they are mine-...-s, eh, see what I did there? Pretty clever right?"

"Really? You're doing this now of all times?" I thought it was clever.

"I thought it was clever! Really, if you can't take the time to appreciate things in the moment as they happen-"

"How do the the circle thingys work?"

"...They are runes. I placed them down when I went to get water earlier. You know just in case."

"Why'd you put so many."

"I don't know, just in case. Looking at it now though, it may have been overkill." The ringing in my ear has gotten quieter at least.

"You think?"

"_You think_? That's what you sound like, it's not cute." That last one might have peeved her a bit. She gave me a glare but stopped herself before she could say anything particularly loud. She took a deep breath and looked back toward me.

"...Do you think we can get it to run into that patch of circles?" I raised myself next to her, she was pointing to an undisturbed patch adjacent to the river.

"We probably could, but what good would that do us?"

"When I checked it earlier, the rocks were kind of slippery. Maybe we could get it to trip?"

"Maybe spook it into the water-

"-And make a break for it."

"It would have to find somewhere to warm up if it gets covered in water in this weather. That's our chance."

"Okay, go over there get its attention and then teleport away."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"Yes, it is."

"I kind of...made too many circles now that I think about it. I'm not sure I have enough juice." And I mean it too. Sure runes don't take much in terms of magic, but if you make a lot of anything you are eventually gonna run out of material. Teleportation is no easy feat either. I almost drained myself completely the other day. I'd have a little more in the tank but I woke up early to make sure I got the water.

"Well how about that book of yours? Does it have anything we could use?"

"What, my journal?" I pulled it out to show her. "It's just notes and-"

"Yoink!"

"Please give that-"

"Hyaa!" I watched my journal glide through the air; pages flipping to and fro as if it were trying to fly on it's own. It landed between two of my runes. Its back and cover faced the sky like a tent while the pages inside propped it upright slightly. "Shoot, It was supposed to set one of them off." It was a nice throw, though she doesn't need to know that.

"Hmmm, this works too."

"You better have a good explanation for this, Lulamoon."

"Trixie does," she started to grin. "If an explosion won't lure it to the rest of the circle thingys then I guess one of us will have to do it. Considering it's your journal, Trixie believes you have a little more incentive." I didn't like her smug look at all. "_I'm not going._" she said a little sing-songy.

I was livid, but mostly impressed. I should have thought of it first.

"Trixie?"

"Yep." She started dusting off her hat.

"How do I know you are not going to run away as soon as I lure it to me?"

"Well, it looks like you'll just have to-" Now.

"Yoink!"

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

"You can have your hat when I have my Journal!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" There's her fire. We're gonna need it.

Alright, Arcane now you're really in it now. Be quick, but precise. Left hoof, right hoof, left hoof, right hoof and don't forget to watch your placement. You might have made them too strong for your own good. Probably for the best considering the situation. Just a few more-OH SWEET CELESTIA IT'S COMING! It sounds like a mountain is rolling towards me! Don't look at it now. Just get into position and be ready to move.

The drake was only a few meters away. I scooped the journal in the hat and braced my knees. Come on! Trigger the damn tr-It jumped? It jumped! Did it know? Did it guess? My head was going a mile a minute. Doesn't matter. I tucked my face into my cloak and threw the hat onto the runes. Light managed to bounce into my eyes as I dropped to my knees. The shockwave pushed against my balance. When my eyes relaxed I could see that the drake had landed behind me. It was clutching to the slippery shore kicking the riverbed with its hind legs. I took a couple of steps back. It snapped its jaws; each whiff of air more pungent than the last.

"Hey, Trixie! Bring your sword! I think It's stuck." It's having trouble getting a firm grip. It even stopped trying to bite me, but it's nowhere near calm. It looks like it could explode at any second.

"Where is my hat!?" She came running out of the bush just as indignant as I was, maybe more so. "I swear If that thing ate my hat-"

"Relax, I've got your hat right-" Where's the hat? WHERE'S MY JOURNAL? I looked back toward her. She seems to have noticed. "Well, there are more pressing matters right now. Hand me your sword." It was holstered around her waist. She had her hands on her hips while she looked at me.

"It's right over there." She tilted her head sideways to look past me. Apparently the shockwave had sent the hat flying onto a thick log that spanned the river.

"Oh good, now hand me the sword so I can-"

"Not until I get my hat." She started walking toward the log.

"Don't be like this."

"Trixie be like this." She started climbing onto the log. The drake quieted and fixed its attention to her.

"Trixie."

"Shut it. You can talk when I have-"

"THE SWORD!"

The drake launched itself toward the old log. It swung its forelegs onto the log in a desperate attempt to find footing. Each motion peeled the old bark from the tree-like butter. One strike found its mark; a soft piece of wood for it to dig its claws into. It shifted its weight and began to balance itself. The icy water stung as it splashed against me. Trixie drew her sword, but she was on her back trying to crawl to the other side.

"Trixie keep moving!" It's all she can do, and she needs to quickly. The drake kicked and pulled until its soft stomach was now resting on the log. If it gets its balance I'm not sure how she is going to get out of this. "Don't stop!"

"HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING!"

"I'm trying!" I started throwing rocks at its head, maybe to distract it long enough so that she can get to the other side. There was no plan. I just had to try. "Hey! Over here!" The drake flinched when one of the rocks struck its left temple. "Keep swinging the sword! Don't give it time!"

"To do what!"

"Anything!" These rocks aren't going to cut it. I'm gonna need to get a little more creative. I picked up a stone that felt fairly flat. It was wide enough to leave a few markings on it. "I've got an idea!" I climbed over to my side of the log. I had to keep my balance, luckily so did the drake. His tail was slightly raised. Come on Arcane, you've done crazier things than this. "Get ready Trixie! It's about to get really mad!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I found my mark. I gave myself a running start and hunched myself lower to move below it's tail. I jammed the rock in. It wailed.

"IT'S GOING CRAZY!" she screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Later! Don't get hit!" I hurried backward myself, but it turned too quick. Its tail pushed me back onto the riverbank. It winded me. Trixie was screaming something but I couldn't make it out over the deep screeching from the drake. It recoiled onto its hind legs. Now! I lit my horn and a low pop came from the drake. It squirmed like it was mad and fell over the side of the log. It buried its nails into the side of the log; the current was strong. Trixie saw her opportunity. All that fear she had a moment ago disappeared from her eyes. She grabbed her sword and rushed toward it. Once. Twice. Three times she hammered the claw. The blade had chipped but the strikes were true. The drake fell into the river. Even with its size, it could not find a grip on the river bottom. Its wails became quieter the further it was carried. Soon, the mountain was quiet once again, save for the trickling of water.

It was quiet for a long time.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M DONE! I'M DONE! THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS! WHY ME! WHY NOT SOMEPONY ELSE! WHY DO I GET TO HAVE ALL THE BAD LUCK!" _Bad luck_.. "WHAT DID I DO THAT… that… RAAAAAAAAAAH!? I… I…" She paused. Her legs collapsed. She was still for a moment and then wiped the wet streaks from her face. She looked at her hand for a long while. When more watery streaks came, her fire returned


	9. Chapter 9

Night fell. She hadn't spoken a word the whole way to the base of the mountain. I decided it wasn't my place to pry. She seemed mortified, I'm all too familiar with that look myself. I've had my share of bad days, my own _bad luck_. Once you get in a funk it's hard to get out. Every now and then I would sneak a look back at her. She was drained, her eyes sunken, hooves dragging. Every now and then she would furrow her brow, no doubt due to unwanted thoughts. Just as soon as they would appear she would relax once again. I've been frustrated before. I believe everybody has. We all have our ways of coping with it. Even so, we often try to hide it, especially around other ponies. Our feelings compress until they implode; destroying a bit ourselves or something around us. I find that it's best to let these kinds of things out, you know, relieve pressure. Keep them from fermenting into something truly toxic.

"We'll stop here." At this late hour, the great mountain seemed to blend into the sky. We stood underneath the arch created by the base of the mountain, and it's howlite extension. The howlite thickened as far as I could see upward, but it too disappeared into the snowy sky. There was a large crack in the rock. Any larger and it could have been a real nice cave; as is it can shield us from the wind. "Let's get a fire going." There were no trees nearby so we had to carry some wood from the first camp. I had the sack this time around. "Can you get this going for us? I'm just gonna have a quick look around outside."

"..." Her movements were slow, but she wasn't arguing.

This time around I won't put down so many of those runes. Not that I could anyway. We've been walking on a slight incline since this morning. It feels like my shins are about to snap. Is this why my brother always tells me to stretch? I'll have to ask him to show me some when I get back.

The wind was beginning to pick up. I couldn't even see the crack behind me. I kept walking until eventually bumped into it; the howlite from earlier. The stone was milky white and smooth to the touch, like a marble with a tiny coat of oil that doesn't stick to the finger. Usually, they have thick brown or black veins but the black streaks on this one were barely noticeable. I started to chip away at a weaker portion with the only we had left blade. It was hard to get a good strike because the edge of the blade tended to slide after impact. One swing found a crevice. Once stuck, I started hammering the pommel until chiseled a decent chunk off. I'd be lying if this wasn't part of the reason I reluctantly accepted this job. While not exactly magically potent, there is a faint aura that can be used to relieve stress and anxiety. So faint in fact it might just be mumbo jumbo, but that's not as important as its aesthetic. It'll make a great gift. Might as well get one for myself as well. Maybe run some tests on the aura. When I found mine I tried to feel around for more crevices to shimmy a few more samples. Even with my horn's light, I couldn't find one before the chill started getting towards my fingertips.

A faint orange light guided my way back. Guess she got the fire going. When I walked back in she was sitting by the fire. She had her legs up to her chest and rested her chin onto her knees. Her eyes had a somber look as they reflected the light from the flames. I sat down on the same side as her, facing the entrance, and started pulling the small tin from my left pouch.

"You hungry?"

"..."

I shook the tin. Her eyes reacted at least. "There's only a few left, you can have them if you want." She lifted her head and grabbed the tin with both hands. It was hard to make out her face. It was almost sad, but it still had enough energy to glance in my direction for a brief moment before staring back at the tin. She pulled a disk out and started chewing. Her expression didn't change. Honestly, I wanted them, but she seemed to really like it last time and I can't have her sulking so close to the end.

For a while, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of her slow, almost silent chewing.

"Do you like games?" I said, rather abruptly. She didn't respond, but at least was looking in my direction. "Well if you don't say no, then I am just going to assume you do." I started drawing a rectangle in between us, with one short side near her and the other near me. It was divided into five equal-sized squares. I then picked up several pebble-sized stones around the cave. I gave her a handful and then kept some for myself. She wasn't amused but she didn't drop the pebbles either. "Rules are simple. Using one pebble at a time per turn, you try to land your pebble into one of the squares." I threw a pebble. She saw it bounce out of the rectangle. I threw another one, this time landing in the square second closest to myself "Once it lands in a square it's yours and can't be taken away from you. However, your opponent can do anything in their power, short of them physically touching you or the pebble with their body, to disrupt your throw. Moves are only valid if the pebble is in motion. The player with the most squares at the end wins."

"..." She continued to stare at the squares. Maybe I should sweeten the deal.

"Tell you what," I pulled out my journal, my personal chip of howlite and a small bag of bits; only about 10 bits I would guess. "...if you win, you can have any of these three things. Think about it, you could have access to an amazing reservoir of your Master's knowledge," Her eye twitched. "or maybe some cash for a rainy day," Her face is started to loosen up. "Or a rock!" She moved her hand to cover her mouth. She was trying to be sly but could see the bending of her cheeks. "But before you go thinking this is some freeroll, you have to put something on the table too. So, what do you got, Lulamoon."

"...Well…" Looks like the fish took a bite. She pulled a deck of cards from one of her pouches, followed by a piece of paper with her name written several times on it and...a blueberry?

"May I look at the paper and the cards?" She handed them to me very cautiously. Yep. She had been practicing her signature in different styles over and over again on this paper. I couldn't help but grin.

"Don't laugh…" she said in a defeated sigh. "...It's gonna be worth something someday…"

"And this?" I held up the deck of cards. It wasn't a full bicycle, but the remaining cards had work done to them. She was drawing over the old designs and putting her own personal spin on them. And by that I mean she was on almost every card.

"...It's a work in progress…"

"Alrighty then, I've made my decision." I handed them back to her. "What about you?"

"...What's that rock…"

"Ahhh, I see you have a very discerning eye!" Time to put on a little show. "This, as you have ascertained, is no ordinary rock. No, this rock has magical properties. It emits an a magical field that cleanses its owner of inner woes! Are you bothered? Maybe angry? Clear your mind with this! Warning these claims have not been backed or verified by any reputable source." She smiled after that last bit. Mother used to do this when I was down. I always thought it was silly.

"Ok, I know what I want." But is it really silly if it works?

"Alright, let's play. Yours truly will have the first throw." I purposely missed the first throw, but it is by no means wasted. It's an invitation really. A _humor me_ kind of play.

She watched my stone bounce out of the square second closest to her. There was a faint glow on her face as she twisted her pebble in her hand. "Your turn, Lulamoon."

With some haste, she tossed the rock high into the air in an arc towards my side. It bounced off the square second closest to myself before resting in the farthest corner of the square closest to me. She smirked and looked up toward me.

"Don't let it get to your head, we've just started." This time I flicked the pebble off my thumb, it landed in the middle of the square second closest to her. "Your turn." Our eyes met again. She's accepted the challenge wholly. Time to have a little fun.

She fixed her eyes towards the square in the center. Just before the toss, I struck.

"LOOK IT OUT IT'S BEHIND YOU!"

"Ah! Wha-"

"Oh, it's just your shadow." Her pebble landed outside of the rectangle. "My turn again, eh?" Oh. She didn't seem to like that. "Don't make that face Lulamoon, you knew the rules." Let's see if I can't get you going again. I prepped my throw and swung my arm.

"There's something-"

"-behind me?" I said. She stopped the second I halted the motion. "Come on, only an idiot falls for something like that." I swung my arm again. She opened her mouth but didn't say anything when I held my throw for the second time. She looked annoyed. "Really?" This can't be all you have. "And after all this talk over the last couple days," I flicked the pebble as I locked my eyes on hers. "This is really the best you could do?" One bounce. Two bounces. Thre- what? Something just hit my leg. It is a card. With my pebble? A queen of hearts except the queen's face has been scribbled away and replaced with a caricature of herself. When did she… I looked back at her. Her eyebrow was raised and a devilish little grin pushed up her left cheek. She held one of the cards from the deck in her hand with two fingers; her palm facing toward me as well as the thin side of a card. As if to mock me she twirled her right wrist and rolled her fingers. Suddenly, the card in her hand was gone. "How did you slide the card-"

"Are we gonna talk or are we gonna play."

"...We're gonna play."

"Well, you better start, cause it's your turn and I've got the lead."

"What?" I looked down at the rectangle. Another pebble had been placed in the square closest to her. How? When did...ah. I may not know how but I do know when. She blocked my strike when I was reading her face, and then she made her move when I was looking at the card. I guess I got caught up in the fun and she saw her opportunity. Now, how do I proceed? Maybe I could…

"What's the matter? Starting to realize something? Maybe that you bit off a little more than you can chew?" Yeah I could try _that_. "Is the Great and Powerful Trixie just a little too much for you? I completely understand if you feel like giving up, I mean how could you have known what you were getting-"

"I've got to admit, you played me well."

"...Yeah, that's right."

"I should've known better."

"...Yeah…are you tired or something?" What's the matter, Trixie? Not the response you were expecting? Now to play it up.

"I'll just never be as good...why do I even bother?" Here's where the fun really starts. "It's just…*sniff*...I've never had much_ luck_ you know?" It helps to play to the tune of a song that they know. "It always feels like the world is pushing you down, and no matter how hard you try you can't lift yourself back up."

"Hey...it's just a game. I wasn't trying to..."

"*sniff*...yeah, I know… It's not the game...you just never know when it's gonna flare up, you know? One minute you feel okay and then you're just...drowning…"

"It's fine. We don't have to keep going if you don't want-" Now for my favorite part.

"OH WOE IS ME!" It helps to dig your hands into your mane for dramatic effect; really scratch in there. "I AM BUT A DESOLATE SOUL! FORCED TO WALK THIS WORLD OF MISERY!"

She's startled. Not only am I obnoxiously loud, but I started standing, inching myself toward her side.

"OKAY! You need to calm down you are starting to freak me out!"

"WHAT'S THE POINT!" Step. By. Step. "I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!" Almost there.

"I know you are having a rough time! But you need to BACK OFF!" Now! I dropped to my knees and lurched forward. I fell completely silent. It slipped through my mane. Everything was quiet save for the crashing bounce of a small round object hitting the floor. I couldn't help but smile a fiendish smile. My eagerness got the better of me. I couldn't help but look up at her face. Mouth agape, the tinge of disgust in her eyes, all wrapped up in a little bow of indignant confusion.

"Your move, Great and Powerful Trixie."

One square left. The center square. Now that I know your game what can you do? Come on Lulamoon, show me what you got.

"You're awful. You're actually the worst the colt I have ever met." She started twisting the pebble in her hand.

"You're gonna have to try harder if you want to hurt my feelings."

"I don't think you have feelings."

"...Why would you say something like that..."

"Ugh, please." She's crossed her arms. Notice the small details, Arcane. "And what exactly are you looking at! Eyes up here."

"Yeah, you would want that wouldn't you."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, what's you're trick?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you know exactly what I'm talking about." The bashful look in her eyes disappeared; replaced by piercing daggers.

"...You're not winning this game."She said.

"And why is that?"

"Because you've already lost."

"You're bluffing." She's bluffing.

"You don't know that." I looked down. The square was still bare. When I looked away, she had taken her arms out from under her armpits. They were empty. Her grin was back.

"What's the matter, something missing?"

Damn it! You messed up Arcane. You let your guard down and she got one by you. No! Look away! Don't let her see your frustration.

"It's not over yet, your pebble is not in play."

"It doesn't matter where it is, just where it's going to be." I grabbed my journal and opened it. If I am quick enough I should be able to deflect any throws. Look around Arcane. What can she do? Hmmm. Has her hat always been there? On the floor next to the play area; how long has it been sitting there? The entire edge of the rim sat flatly on the ground save for one spot. It was slightly pinched upward as if pressure was only applied to that particular spot. Did she… but when could she have? She wouldn't have had time, right? But she's quick with her hands. I'm going to have to bait it out. I looked back at her. Still smug. I glanced back at the hat, this time making it very obvious that I have noticed the impression in the hat. I looked back. Her smugness is gone.

"Jackpot."

"..."

I launched myself at the hat and threw it into the air. I scanned as quickly as I could. Nothing. I looked back at her. She began her swing; it was on her the whole time. It was a fake-out. Smart, but not smart enough, Lulamoon. I immediately moved my hand onto my journal and thrust it just above the square. That's when I felt it. A light bounce on one of the pages. Sorry, Lulamoon, I was prepared.

"It was a good try, but I've been around the block. I was never gonna fall for- what's this?" A blueberry? It's the same one she brought out earlier. "Where's the pebble?" I dropped my journal. "All this work, for nothing?"

"...It wasn't supposed to happen like that…"

"Then how was it supposed to go?" I stood up. I'm not sure why. I guess I don't know what I was expecting. Did I overestimate her? Calm down. It's just a game. A game that's still live, though.

"Geez, are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah… yeah. I don't know I guess I was just expecting...something else to happen." She reached down to grab the blueberry and placed it back into her sleeve. I started looking around again to see where she might attack from. It wasn't in the hat, and there's nowhere else nearby that she could have hidden it. It must be on her person. I just gotta figure out where.

"By the way, I win."

"You said that already."

"Yeah, but this time I mean it."

"Oh? Yet another convoluted ruse to-" Sweet Celestia, it's in the square. The pebble is in the square. I went down on my knees to inspect it. When? When did she put it there? I've been looking at her this whole time, how could she have… "The sleeve."

"Yep."

"It was in your sleeve the whole time. In that little pouch mechanism."

"Uh-huh." That grin was back.

"You switched the blueberry out with the pebble when you reached down to pick it up. That's against the rules. It wasn't a throw."

"Don't get technical." She aimed the palm of her hand toward her other hand and demonstrated the pouch's sling shot action. Practically silent

"Springs?"

"Look at you, putting it all together."

"And so the hat and the throw were-"

"Misdirections." There was nothing else I could do. There it was. Game over. I couldn't help but savor the moment. I was completely defeated.

"Hahaha! Alright! You got me! I acknowledge the defeat. I'll have to make the rules a little more exciting next time."

"You can twist them all you want, It's not gonna help."

"Is that a challenge?"

"A promise."

"Let's put a pin in it for now! Haha!" I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while. I might have needed it. Both of us really. Anything to keep our minds off what ails us. "Alright, What's it gonna be."

She quieted down again, but not like before. She wasn't her usual brooding self. She looked like she had a happy song stuck in her head. She took a moment to take in the spread of "precious" treasures in front of her. Her fingers played while she slightly nudged her head side to side. Another moment more and she reached for her prize.  
She brought it close to her face and smiled something genuine. The little white stone delicately rolled around her fingertips. After a while it sat still in her palm; the somber look returned to her face.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know...This. The jokes. The games. How do you keep...calm, I guess."

"How do I keep calm?"

"I mean, you're sitting there playing this game, but your arm is broken. We almost died today...again."

"You forgot the real kicker. I'm stuck out here with you." She didn't laugh at that one.

"..."

"Well, I'll tell you right now that your problems won't go away because of some stone. There's no magic that can fix everything. Trust me."

"Then how do you do it?" It's hard to answer questions like these. Those who ask usually want to hear something they like, but that is rarely the case. "How do you keep going?"

"If I'm being honest, Lulamoon, I don't really know." And I meant it. "You're right you know. I should be worried. This fire could go out and we could freeze tonight and that would be it. Tomorrow isn't promised to me, to any of us actually..."

"Then what's the point. Even if I get this money I'm just going to go back to square one. Quick shows for scraps; a place to stay for the night If I'm lucky. Nothing's gonna change."

"You keep telling yourself the next thing you do will be the thing that fixes everything, right?" I know that feeling well. "The big leap that's gonna set you up for life. No more worries, your future, your oyster."

"And I actually get my hopes up every time..." She placed the howlite onto the floor and pressed a single finger against it. "And every time, something gets in the way."

"Then what do you do?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"I don't believe that. If you did nothing each time you wouldn't be here right now. You would have given up a long time ago." Her attention returned to me. "So, what do you do?" Her eyes dropped to the floor again. Another moment snuck by before she spoke again.

"I just cycle back. I tell myself the next ones going to be better...That I'll make it work. It used to work fine. But now it just feels like I'm...I don't know…"

"Lying?"

"Maybe." I know I've felt similar at one point. It feels like something is stolen from you each time you wake up. The feeling becomes familiar, a routine. Something to expect, something natural, something that must be burdened. But, who says we have to?

"Trixie."

"Mmhmm."

"How long have you been on the road like this?"

"Like what?" A tinge of dejection weighed on her.

"Alone. How long have you been on this little cirque of yours?"

"Oh, the shows. Ever since I started, I guess."

"How long?"

"Don't worry about it." I shouldn't press her too hard.

"Alright then. Then let me ask you this. When's the last time you've gone out to eat."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just curious."

"Then you'll excuse me if I don't feel like sharing."

"So you haven't."

"I didn't say that."

"Got it, table for one."

"Shut up…" She leaned forward, crossed her arms and rested them on top of her knees. Her forehead rested where her forearms crossed. Her voice got lower, almost inaudible, but I couldn't tell you if it was because of the conversation or the exhaustion.

"...Trixie, I'm gonna tell you something and you might want to listen." She didn't move. "I hate this. This whole situation. Like you said, I've nearly died. My arms broken. I would love to be back in Canterlot tending to my garden, but I'd even settle to suffer through the obnoxious, redundant, self-congratulatory bile that comes out of the mouths of certain ponies plaguing the royal courts. So long as I was home." Her ears perked slightly into my direction. "Yes, now is my chance. I can leave right now and not go back. All my problems solved, like magic. I could move out to the countryside. Maybe find a little barren piece of dirt somewhere to work with, to toil on. My own little paradise filled with the fruits of my labor; alone with my thoughts." I could feel myself getting lost in my own words.

"That sounds pretty good…"

"It does, doesn't?"

"Do it."

"I should. I would be very happy."

"Nothing's stopping you-"

"-But myself."

"Then why are you still here?" she asked. She brought her head back up. Her lilac eyes stared deep into my own. I leaned in closer.

"Come closer, it's my little secret."

"There's no one else here."

"Humor me." She raised an eyebrow. She came a little closer, but her hesitation tells me she doesn't want to get closer than she needs too.. "Well, I can't tell you if you're all the way over there."

"Ugh…" She leaned her head in closer to mine; keeping her torso well out of arm's reach.

"Just what kind of opinion do you have of me?"

"Hurry up."

"Right, right…" I leaned my head closer to her ear. I opened my mouth; making sure to hold this position for dramatic effect. Her ears were focused on me. Her fingers were tapping the rock she was sitting on and she was fidgeting slightly from holding her body like this. I think I'll let the fun continue for now.

"I...I...I'll tell you tomorrow, Lulamoon."

"For Celestias's sake, what the hell is the matter with you!? Does this get you off or something?"

"HAHAHA! Or something, Lulamoon! Or something!" I leaned back and fell onto the rocky floor. Laughter is a great painkiller. "If you keep pouting like that your face is gonna stick in your sleep! Haha!" She stood up quickly and wrapped herself in her cloak. She tossed her hat to the ground and pressed her head against it, making sure to face in the opposite direction. "Awww! Don't be like that. I'm a man of my word, I'll tell you tomorrow, ok?"

"Whatever… go to bed already."

She left some of her cards outside their pouch. Maybe I'll take a look at them again before I go to bed. Could make for some cheap entertainment.

"Of course, Irate and Poutiful Trixie." I'll just leave her with that. One more day and I can head back home. Hopefully, I won't be late. It'll still take a week and a half to get back by cart. Not to mention the trek back to the Hayden. Do they have a proper doctor? I need to get this arm looked at before I go. Eh, one thing at a time.


	10. Chapter 10

I was outside. The snow-covered ground surrounded me on all sides and stretched as far as I could see. It disappeared into the sky, leaving no visible horizon. The snow didn't feel cold at all while I moved my hooves through it. It was soft like butter and moved like a thick cream. It didn't crunch. I'm not even sure if it made a noise at all. Nothing could be heard. No wind, no hum of the air just...nothing.

When did this chair get here? I know I looked behind me before, so when could it have gotten there? It looks like a normal wooden chair, like the ones you see outside a nice restaurant. Suddenly my stomach felt...empty. Not hungry just empty. Nothing was wrong when I looked down, but now everything else felt off too. I was on my knees all of a sudden. The feeling was spreading to my arms and legs. There wasn't any pain, but that just made me more scared. Yeah, Trixie...you're…

Am I hearing things? My head is starting to hurt now. Maybe I could just lie down for a bit. The snow does look comfy...NO! Nonono. This feels wrong! I don't like this! I don't want to go into the snow! You need to hold onto something. GRAB THE CHAIR! I lifted my arm towards it, but it was shaking too much. I had no control. No! The snow! I can't see!

It started flooding into my mouth. I tried to cough it up, but more just kept coming in. It felt like warm mud with chunky clumps was pushing against my stomach. I wanted to puke, but it just kept getting pushed back. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about any of this. It felt good to just go limp. As if I was floating through the air. I even felt a breeze.

...aahhhh…

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" What? I was...falling? I landed on my left side and started squirming. It felt like the skin there was being peeled off with a rusty knife. I remembered the snow. Out of nowhere, I felt the urge to puke. I got onto my hands and knees started trying and trying, but only a small amount of greenish-white liquid managed to come up. It left an awful burn at the back of my throat.

I looked around again. Was it a room? A cave? The ground disappeared into a black void surrounding me. I could see the cold, blue floor but only to an extent before it disappeared. Up, down, left and right. No light. I was having trouble breathing. I couldn't catch my breath. It felt like something was pushing against my skull from the inside. Before I knew it, I had fallen backward trying to crawl away from nothing in particular. My back pushed against something hard; a low squeak like a dying seal followed suit. It was the chair. It didn't move. I don't know why I expected it to.

...aaaaaahhhhh…

What was that? I stood up and looked around again. I wanted to look for it. Anything to get me somewhere else. Though, where would _else_ be? Does that really matter, Trixie? You have to get out of here.

"Hello?" No response. "Hello?!" Still nothing. I looked back at the chair again. I wanted to sit in it. Maybe I was tired? It looks comfortable all things considered, but something feels...off.

...aaaaaaahhhhhh…

There it is again! It's definitely coming from deeper in the cave. Should I follow...I shouldn't. NO! You can't stay here! You have to keep moving, Trixie! Things can't stay like this. Just run!

I kept on moving. I might as well have had my eyes closed. Wasn't this a cave? Why haven't I hit any walls yet and...my shoes are wet? What is that!? When was I surrounded by this...water? It feels like something is grabbing me from under this stuff. No. Nononono. Make it stop! Somepony! Anypony! Just make it stop! Right Now! It's rising. The water is rising.

"Help! Somepony! Please! There's something in here! Help!" I was trying to run but it was up to my waist now. I still can't see where I'm going. Now it's on my chest! "Help!" I started crying. "PLEASE!"

..._doesn't look so good_…

"Who's there!" I was treading water now. It tasted awful. I gagged every time it would get in my mouth. Something was wrapping itself around my waist and crawling up my back. The shiver from my spine shot to my fingers. I wanted to just stop.

..._wrong with her_…

"What…?" I can't lift my fingers.

..._pathetic_…

"...no…"

..._worthless_!

"...stop…"

_Pest_!

"...*sniff*..."

_LOSER_!

...They're right…why bother...I felt myself sink. It's been a long time coming, Trixie, but you knew it was gonna be like this didn't you. What have you done? What's your mark on the world. A few party tricks and pissed crowds. You wouldn't have made it this far if those ponies didn't think you were so pathetic. Just do everyone a favor...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH…*huff*..."

"...Mmmm…" Ow… my head...so tired...

"...*huff*...*huff*...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Is that...Arcane?

"You really want to make this harder than it needs to be?" Who's that? Ugh...my eyes feel heavy…

"...*huff*...*huff*...tends to be the case…heh...heheh...he-AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!"

"Suit yourself."

I saw Arcane. His wrist was locked into place by some metal sling on the cave wall. He struggled to stay on his knees each time he screamed. Each time he pulled against the wall, the sling would clang against the rock; any harder and he might pull his arm off. He didn't seem to care though. There was a smokey aura of green and purple around his eyes; lingering in the air before blending into the fire-lit cave. His eyes would turn into a deep green whenever it seemed he would fall asleep, followed by more convulsions. I tried to move, but I just pulled on my arms. They were locked above my head and held together by a slightly larger sling.

"Oh, would you look at that! She's awake!"

"Trixie!..*.huff*…" Arcane struggled.

"That doesn't usually happen!"

"Stay...Awake!" The colt looked back toward him.

"Will you just shut up!"

"Don't…fall back-oof!" He struck him in his gut. He looked like he was about to drop.

"No wonder she woke up, haha!" The colt was well dressed, his mane neatly combed, and there was a slight poshness in his words. "You just can't seem to be quiet!" His coat was kind of fancy; not something I would expect out here. "Well, this one won't be lasting too much longer," He turned his gaze toward me. "So maybe you can help me out a little." He pulled an old book from his satchel. The cover was faded velvet and the edges were trimmed with a thin yellow lining. There were a few raised symbols on it, one of which a closed eye, and a tattered blood-red bookmark resting somewhere in the middle. "How much do you know about this?"

"I...don't know anything about it…"

"Right."

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH" Arcane continued to scream.

"You know, I know it's no coincidence there are ponies roaming around here. Especially after I started having a little fun." Fun? What's he talking about? "So, this is how it's going to work for the next couple of minutes. I am going to ask you some questions. You are going to answer them. Then, if you behave, you might be able to walk out here in one piece." Oh no. "Sound fair? Great. Let's get started."

He leaned away from my face and started pacing between the two of us. He was an earth pony who couldn't have been much taller than Arcane, even if he stood up straight, but he could definitely hold his own against any unicorn if he needed. Just go along with it for now.

"Who are you? Well, I know your name already. I guess I mean to ask what are you?" Don't give him anything.

"I'm nothing. I'm just on vacation." Arcane nodded his head slowly in approval.

"This is a weird place to vacation, don't you think."

"...I wanted to see the howlite. You can look in my bag, there's a piece in there." He walked over and started rummaging through my bag. I looked over at Arcane again. He nodded his head. His eyes were a teary-red from exhaustion. Come on. Use your magic or something! Maybe he can't? Then what about his good hand? No. I don't think he could lift it even if it was free. Hmmm. I can move my hands inside my sling. Maybe it's not a good fit?

"Found it!" He pulled the howlite from the bag. "You are lucky! I was just about to give up and that would not have been good for you."

"So...are you gonna let me out of here."

"We're not done yet. I need to know who he is."

"He's my…" Lie! "...brother...Knight."

"Oh, that is interesting." He grabbed Arcane's chin lifted it toward his face. "You told me you were on a honeymoon." Damn it!

"We are!" Think Trixie! "They're not...mutually exclusive…" Arcane chuckled.

"Oh, now I know you're liars."

"...little...close-minded...are you?" He kicked Arcane in the stomach.

"I'm sick of you," He pointed toward me. "And you are on thin ice."

"We're sorry! We're sorry!"

"I don't want to play games," He opened the book to the bookmarked page and held it in front of me. "What is this?" The page was filled with letters and symbols scattered haphazardly on the tan parchment. A big circular one sat in the center of the page scribbled unevenly in black ink, but it was just gibberish to me. "Come on! You unicorns have to be good for something!"

"I don't know!"

"Tell me!"

"I can't!"

"More like you won't!" He pulled a large knife from his backside and held it toward my neck. The blade was colder than the air in the cave. "You have five seconds. Five...Four…"

"I don't know, I can't read it!"

"Try again. Three...Two…"

"I CAN READ THEM!" The knife relaxed against my throat. Arcane was on the verge of collapse. "I...can read them…"

"Not too long ago you told me you knew nothing so why should I believe you now."

"In my journal...there's a codex…In my chest stachel…" He pulled the journal form Arcane's chest.

"So you have been holding out on me." He flipped through the pages; scanning each symbol and letter for what he was looking for. "Where?"

"Near the end...but you'll need me…"

"I doubt that."

"You need a catalyst...or it won't work…"

"..."

"You need me." They glared at each other for what seemed like an hour. Neither flinched, I'm not even sure if they blinked.

"We will find out soon enough." He unhooked Arcane from the wall, but attached Arcane's sling to his own belt. His hand was still in the sling itself so he couldn't remove it. He was stuck with his good arm behind his back and his bad arm in front.

"You're gonna have to undo this spell...Or I'm not going to be able to work."

"I'll undo it in the chamber."

"Can I say something to my sister?"

"We are leaving." Arcane shifted his feet so that he was between me and him.

"Then, can I do this?" He spat in the colt's face. It was followed by an obnoxious grin that could have made my skin crawl.

"You are a piece of work." He struck his stomach. Arcane fell on his left side on top of my hooves. He looked up at me and winked. He must really get off on this kind of thing. The colt dragged him to the center of the cave. From where I was, I could see the light from the morning dusk was beginning to reach over some of the mountains.

"...stay...awake…" He said trying to keep his own eyes open.

"Chops! Help me with this one!" From outside the cave entered a large wolf-like Diamond Dog, a full head taller than the colt. He did not reply; only followed his commands. He seemed off. Like he had nothing going on in his head...but his eyes...his eyes were just like the drake from yesterday. Beady red orbs that don't break their gaze. He slung Arcane over his shoulder and walked back outside.

"I'll be back for you later." He said to me before turning toward the entrance.

What now? I can't get out of here. And they took that jerk! He was my ticket out of here! And was he flirting with me or something? Now of all times? Why wink? And why did he have to piss off this guy even more? If he wants to die, that's fine, but he doesn't have to take me with- What's that? A... hairpin! It's on my boot. But how...his hair!

I looked up. There's a keyhole. Nice! I just got to pick it. It's been a while, and I've never picked a lock with magic before, but it shouldn't be that hard. It's like riding a bike, Trixie. You don't forget, I think. Whatever. Just...Float!...Now!...Lift off!...Why is my horn not glowing? Come on! Work!

"Nnnnnnnnnngh...ugh…" That's...not right. Something's weird. Whatever, If I can get the pin to my mouth I can go from there. I just need to toss it. With my hooves… and toss it in a way that's not going to screw me over.

I extended my hoof outward. The bobby bin shifted slightly towards the curvature of my boot, It would have fallen had I not turned my leg in time. I visualized my leg launching the pin upward, arching downward, and finally landing in my teeth. I did this over and over again; moving my leg up and then down again each time I thought about launching the pin. I don't know when, but I did launch the pin. It blended in with the attempts that I ran through my head. While the pin flew I snatched at it with my teeth. The tip nicked the front row of my mouth but I managed to hold it in place with my lips.

I looked up at the sling. The piece holding my arms together was attached to the cave wall via a single, short, thick chain coming out from the side opposite of where my hands went in. It looked like they managed to get a piece of metal through the hole of one of the links and into the wall. It wouldn't even budge when I pulled. I could reach the floor with my hooves, but my arms were still completely extended when I stood up straight.

I clenched my fists in preparation. I gave myself a jumping start and tried to hold myself in position. I could reach the keyhole, the problem was staying there long enough to pick the lock. My upper arms were burning after a few seconds. You need to work out more, Trixie! Those whole jars of peanut butter aren't doing you any favors. Come on, you have to keep trying. You don't want to be here when that colt comes back. Who knows what he'll do. One more time. One. Two. Three!

I fiddled the pin around the keyhole trying to find the tumblers as quickly as I could. My neck cramped so much I had to close my eyes just to bear it. _Click_. That's one. _Click_. Two. Keep it up, Trixie! You have to do this in one go or the pin won't stick. _Click_. _Click_. Almost! _Click_. Yes!

"Nooo-ugh!" My face… Damn it. I wasn't thinking about the fall. Ugh… my nose is bleeding. Ow ow ow! At least I'm out of there. A simple five-tumbler lock, not exactly impressive. I've used more complicated ones in my act.

My bag! He left my bag! I wonder what I've still got in here. He's definitely been through it. Anything I could have used to smack him across his head is gone. I reached to my side. He took the sword too, but he wasn't carrying it when he left. How long was I out? I don't even remember sleeping; just the...don't worry about those, Trixie. They weren't real. Just grab what you can and worry later. Let's see. Some string, a few miscellaneous things, my practice paper and...my cards. I looked around. My hat and cloak we're still on the floor. I guess he thought they weren't worth the effort of getting rid of either. Whatever. Under my sleeve, I could still feel my quick-draw wrist piece so at least I've still got that.

I grabbed the sack and started making my way toward the exit. There was overcast encroaching on the rising sun. It looked like a snowstorm was going to hit in the next couple of hours or so. The breaks in the snow went further up the mountain, but I have no intention of going. Now is as good a time as any to get out of here before anything worse happens. You're still in one piece, that's not a guarantee if you go up there.

..._wrong with her_…

Besides…

..._pathetic_…

...It's not like you owe him anything…

..._worthless_…

...you'd just screw things up…

_Pest_!

...and just get in the way…

_LOSER_!

"Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaagh! Shut Up! I know! Okay!? I KNOW!" My head is spinning. "You don't have to keep reminding me!" My eyes feel warm. "...I know…" I didn't feel myself fall over or the impact of the snow. I just wanted to lay there. Like in the dream. Why fight it? You're tired. You deserve a break, from everything. The snow feels...kind of good.

My cards had fallen in front of me. I picked one of them up. It was the Queen of Spades. I had etched the outline of my mane over the cloak that covered the Queen's head.

Who was I trying to fool?

I turned it over and saw my notes for the design. I mentioned something about making my eyes glaring in the final edition. It was to make me look determined. You're some piece of work, Trixie.

This part here... it's not my handwriting.

_It suits you_.

It suits you… It suits you... It sui- that bastard wrote on my cards! Who does he think he is!? What else did he get his filthy hands on? What the...he put his runes on almost all of them; the runes from the river. When did he do this? He didn't win the stupid game, so he wouldn't have been able to take these. Why would he…

"Damn it...Damn it!"


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I've certainly found myself in a pickle, haven't I?

"You say you'll help, but I'm having a hard time believing you."

"That tends to happen…" My eyelids are getting heavier.

"I don't doubt it. I'm going to need some kind of insurance If I'm going to release the spell."

"Is that really necessary? Can't we be civil abou-AAAAAAAAAGGGH!"

"You're in no position to bargain." Yeah, I know. "Who knows how much longer you can last. You must be exhausted."  
"I'm getting there…but if I go...you'll never get it to work."

"Well I wouldn't say never."  
"The only people who know about this book are sitting in their high-chairs back in Canterlot...and they have no idea what to do with it…"

"You could be lying."

"I could be…" He didn't break his gaze against mine. "It'd definitely save you the trip."

"Heh, It would, wouldn't it." I was still on the ground in a lower portion of the cave. He walked along the wall moving his fingers across a table that I couldn't see the top of. I could hear the rumbling of metal and wood each time he moved one thing against another. "But," He found something he liked. "Just to be sure." He lifted a small crossbow up to his shoulder. Engravings lined the wooden accents of its metal frame. In the metal frame was a symbol etched in turquoise, likely the crest of some family, but hell if I knew the name. He loaded a bolt and aimed toward what looked like my lower waist from where I was sitting. "Turn around."

I complied.

_CHINK._

He shot the bolt toward the metal chain holding my left arm to my belt. From where he was standing, I wasn't exactly in position that made it easy for him. I could finally move my arm around.

"Next one goes in the head if you get any bright ideas." That was a very fast bolt.

"...Sounds fair." He motioned for me to walk toward the table. From here I could see the rest of the cave. It was not large but It was bigger than the one from last night. I was essentially sitting in a natural pit that doubled as the end of the cave. The central, and largest space, was where I was standing. A table in the center with assorted ingredients, tomes, and reagents served as some kind of haberdashery of miscellaneous supplies. An opening in the wall led to a staircase-like climb towards the mouth of the cave. That Diamond Dog patrolled aimlessly up and down the would-be stairs. A pedestal was across from me on the other side of the table. It was void of symmetry and the stone used to build it matched the wall of the cave. On top of it sat the tome responsible for this little adventure. It was already open to the runes that baffled my host.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you using this particular spell for."

"There's nothing about it that I'm particularly interested in."

"Then why bother? You seem knowledgeable enough for all the other spells and rituals in the book. From one studious colt to another, why would you go through all this effort? What if we had captured you, killed you? What would have been the point?"

"I try not to think too hard about all the _what could_ have happened. I'm a live-in-the-moment kind of colt. Those what-ifs? It's not real. Not tangible. I can't feel it nor can I interact with it." He walked by me to a bowl of berries sitting on a protruding rock near the incline leading to the cave's exit. He ate a blue one, then held the second in his hand. "But this. This book! It's real. I can feel it. The knowledge that it holds is a tangible thing and those grandiloquent, high-and-mighty authors have the gall, the audacity, to lock it behind some unicorn magic." His voice found energy. "As if to say 'this is ours and ours alone' and that I am not worthy of their precious insight. This lock, this seal that keeps me from those pages is a monument to their arrogance." He sure loves to hear himself talk. I usually have to prod them a little more.

"Then why keep the book at all? Wouldn't it be easier to just get rid of it, erase all their work from history? Leave nothing of their memory." Not that I want the book destroyed. I'm on a job after all.

"Because that's just giving up! It's me admitting that I could not beat them! No...no, no, no, no, I need to access it, make it my own. Prove to myself and to them that they can't keep anything away from me."

"Perhaps it was done for a reason?"

"The limits they choose to bestow upon themselves are not-"

"-Your own?"

"...yes." This is going to be either very good or bad.

"Did I steal your thunder there? I'm sorry, you must forgive me if I don't find your spiel to be all that interesting."

"..." I don't think he's ever been interrupted before.

"I mean, come on." At least not like this. "It could be compelling, to some. Maybe to someone who has never heard a motive before, but you must agree with me that it is at least wholly unoriginal." Hey, I've seen that look of disgust before. "X says Y can't have it, but Y wants it anyway so Y takes it and then Z happens, and you know what Z is, right? You have too! You're obviously a reader, you've read enough stories to know where this goes."

"If you're implying that you're somehow going to get the upper-hand-"

"I'm not implying." Sweet Celestia, I hope I'm right.

"...then you're as arrogant as-"

"-yourself?" That one just slipped out, I must admit.

"ANNOYING! Raaaaagh!" He pushed several things off the table in a fit, though nothing particularly useful. What even is useful to me right now? I'm exhausted and I've got one good hand. I'm not even sure I could last another spell. A few seconds of panting and he had calmed himself down. "You know, If you had come around I would have seriously considered letting you and your sister-wife go!" Not all the way down it seems. "I think I'm rather forgiving, yes! Even the spit in the face! I would have ignored that! Now!? That's gone! Raaaaagh!"

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Got to keep this going. Keep pressing, but not too hard as to get myself killed. Just keep pressing until you've found that delicate balance.

"Weirdly enough! I thought you would understand. Considering what you did just to keep yourself and the other one awake."

Oh. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It doesn't take a first-year at one of those fancy schools to figure it out. Those colors earlier were very telling. You might as well have announced it from the top of the mountain.."

"Figure what out?" Stall. Play dumb. Make him lose it again!

"You are looking nervous."

"Only, because you are in my personal space."

"I know they don't teach that in any of Celestia's classrooms. You must have gone behind a few backs, pulled a few favors. With enough of that, I wouldn't need you. I could force it to work." He pulled his arm back and shot his weight into my bad arm. The pain raced down my spine and forced me to collapse. It was a long moment before I could muster out words.

"If you're as smart as you think you are...ugh…"

"I heard stories of a family in Canterlot who had access to knowledge privy only to a few."

"...then you know what happens if you fail…"

"To think I would ever meet a member of such an esteemed clan, let alone have them grovel at my feet." He started shooting bolts into the cave wall. Five, in the shape of a semicircle. On each bolt he secured a clear, egg-shaped stone. The details of the cracks on the cave became distorted when one looked through them, yet somehow the stone itself remained pure like frozen air. "You're familiar with the concept of magical translation and its subsequent storage in a vessel, right?"

"...unfortunately…" I'm gonna have to do something drastic if I can't pull myself up.

"I've never transferred from a living creature before, I'm kind of excited!"

"...You know, I'm kind of in the mood for some rune translation."

"Ah, no. Your chances were spent. Don't worry. You can rest easy knowing that you were a step on the staircase. My staircase. The only staircase that matters. The staircase that leads me to the fruits of my labors." He started to walk back over to me. "The endless toiling and suffering over dusty spells and tomes, the exhausting exploration of ruins for torn scraps of pages." He took a deep breath. "Just know that it will be worth it."

He turned toward the stones and began chanting a practiced verse. The stones began to gleam a delicate crystal light. The warm light reached toward me and started bathing me in a crystal-like glow. Hues of purple, green, and black seeped from my skin and my horn. They strangled the white light and reached toward the precious stones. It felt as though there was vomit boiling in my stomach. My head felt light and I could feel my body convulse. My fingertips scratched at my palms and I pulled my good arm over my stomach in a futile effort to dull the pain. He continued on with his chant. A sinister, self-satisfactory smile possessed his face while his eyes lit up in anticipation. There was a pressure building in my skull, I wished it would pop so it could end this. How much longer...can I keep this up...Maybe if I just...rest a bi-

"Rejoice and revel! For the Great and Power-"

"WHAT! NOW!?"

"-Aahhh!"

In an instant, my exhaustion left me and I could stand on my knees again. My vision was blurred but I could concentrate on my surroundings.

"CHOPS! How did she get in here?!" The red eyes of the diamond dog stared blankly at his master. Before my captor could have another outburst, Trixie started parading around the table.

"Trixie told him that I meant him and his master no harm." She was eyeing the table. Her eyes lit up for a single second before she returned her attention to the colt. "In fact, The Great and Powerful Trixie has come to offer her magical services to, uh...What's your name?"

"Fleece…"

"Fleece? We'll work on it." His fists clenched.

"Chops." As if on cue, the Diamond Dog began his march toward her.

"Wait wait wait!" Just like that, the air of confidence she had disappeared. "Trixie can do other things too! She can uh...juggle to your heart's content, just for you! Maybe clean out this cave!" She reached for the bowl of assorted fruits. "You'll never have to feed yourself again!" She placed the bowl back down. " Or I could polish all these little tools you have here!?" She picked up a crossbow bolt and started dusting it off on her clothes. Fleece seemed offended.

I yelled, "Oh, yes! Offer to polish his little tool!"

"You know what! Trixie is having second thoughts about this whole thing." She let the bolt drop. It bounced toward my direction but landed well out of my arm's reach, though a good leap could close the distance.

"It just slipped out." I said. In what seemed like a combination of exhaustion and delirium, Fleece, who had just been watching, stumbled to the other side of the table near his ornate bowl of assorted fruits.

"I...I...can't believe it. You two are...Insufferable." He reached his hand into the fruit bowl and slammed a handful into his mouth. Trixie and I were silent. By stealing glances, we could tell that the other could not get a read on him. "Chops." He chewed for about ten seconds before opening his mouth again. "Kill her."

Chops dropped to a ready stance and leaped as quickly as the command came. He landed on top of her and flared his fangs before trying to dig into her neck. I got up to intervene, but Fleece was quick to plunge his boot into my ribs. I rolled onto my backside.

"You are not going anywhere." Feigning a little weakness, I waited for him to get close enough to grab my coat before lunging the base of my boot into his stomach. He fell back down into the small pit where I was being held, while I used the force of the kick to reach for the single bolt.

"ARCANE DO SOMETHING!"

"Working on it!" I grabbed the bolt and ran over to Chops and jumped onto his back, plunging the bolt between his shoulder and his neck. He recoiled, pushing me off as he returned to standing on his hind legs.

"I think I got him!" Instead of falling backward, he pulled the bolt from his wound and bent it in his hands. He turned his attention toward me. "TRIXIE! DO SOMETHING!" He brandished his claws and sprinted towards me.

"Duck!" She tossed something towards us and I rolled to my right side before I could even process her command. A puff of blue smoke punched into my face, I couldn't see in front of me. Sparks flew from where I was laying, ignited by the claws scraping against the hard, stone floor. For a brief moment, I could see chops and his deep red eyes bathed in an orange glow through the smoke. He had noticed me too and flared his fangs at me before disappearing into the haze.

"Trixie! I can't see him! I don't know where he is! Where are you!?"

"Over here!"

"Where's here!?" Our voices kept bouncing off the cave wall. I couldn't tell where she was standing. Don't worry about that now. Just listen. I could hear his quick yet heavy feet hitting the ground, tip, tap, tip, tap; though I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Here's here!" She screamed. As if that were useful. "Hurry up so we can get out of he-"

"Grab the book!"

"That's what you're worried abou-" _CHINK_. "-ahhh! He just shot at me!"

"Are you hit!?"

"I'm fine!"

"Then keep mov-ahhh!" I caught a glimpse of Chops' shadow just before he lunged toward me. He missed and sliced the cave wall behind me bathing himself in sparks again. He followed the first strike with a flurry of claws and teeth, glimpses of which would fade and reappear through the smoke. The only constant being the unyielding gaze of his crimson eyes. "Keep moving! Don't let him get a clear shot at you!"

"More Smoke!?"

"More Smoke!" I heard the popping of three other bombs. The smoke was very thick now, I could barely see my own hands. I dropped to the ground and rolled away to break the chase. It seemed to work since the shrill scratching against the wall of the cave ceased. I stood back and let myself drift. It was getting harder to breathe. I started coughing more frequently.

"Trixie? Trixie *cough* grab the boo-AH!"

"AH!" We bumped into each other, backs first. I turned to see her ready to attack, but I'm not sure how well her blows will land if she keeps her eyes closed like that.

"Trixie it's *cough* me."

"Oh, here. Hold still." She pulled out a rag and wrapped it around my face. She secured it tight and helped me gain my bearings.

"This is just smoke, right? We'll be okay if we breathe some of it in, right?"

"It's homemade."

"What's in it?"

"Just whatever is lying around and some blue dye."

"Oh."

"...Yeah." She seems to already know that we may be in a poison chamber. "We should go. Like now."

"We can't let him have the book."

"Don't worry, I already have it."

"You do? Why didn't you just say-"

"Shut up! The whole room doesn't need to know!" Fair point.

"Fair point."

She started off into the smoke. "Come on, The smoke is flowing this way, it might be catching a draft." I grabbed her cloak and she started through the smoke. She crouched low and focused her attention on the subtle drifting of smoke, stopping occasionally to inspect it more thoroughly. "This wa-Aggh!"

From the smoke came a thunderous boot finding its mark across Trixie's face.

"Trixie!" She rolled over to her right side deeper into the smoke. I lunged into Fleece's gut, knocking him over, and started throwing my left arm into his side as hard as I could. I tried a few times for his face but they failed to find it's mark.

"You're gonna have to try better than that! Haha!" he grabbed my right forearm and began twisting it toward himself while it was still in its sleeve. It felt as though I had been struck by lightning as the pain traveled through my body. My punches ceased. From the smoke lunged Chops, pulling me off his master with one powerful leap. Fleece returned to his feet. "Chops, hold him." The wolf-like Diamond dog pressed against my bad arm on my chest and held my left hand off to his side. He used his knees to press into my abdomen. I could barely take a breath. "Knight," Fleece started while loading a small bolt into his crossbow. "I've come to a realization. You and her," I could make out his silhouette through the smoke as well as his crossbow, trained for my head. "You are not worth this hassle."

As he squeezed his finger I could see another silhouette growing behind him.

"Rraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Trixie leaped from the smoke and slammed the wide and heavy cover of the tome into the side of his skull knocking him further into the smoke. Chops loosened his grip for a brief moment to look back at his master and, in that moment, I shifted my weight as hard as I could, fighting through the pain emanating on my arm as I did so. The bolt found its mark in Chops' forearm and he let out a shrill roar, still determined to fight whoever assaulted his master. But, she was determined as well. She didn't stop at Fleece. Tossing the book, she ran at the Diamond Dog bearing down on me and jumped onto his back. Cards flew from her sleeve and wrapped themselves around Chops' neck, at least that's what it must have seemed to him. I could see the slight indentation of his fur in the spaces between individual cards. She had run a hair-thin string though the cards beforehand. I did what I could with my knees. The cards began to glow, we both knew it was our time to move.

Chops released his grip on me to shake Trixie off his back; throwing her off a few feet away. He then turned his attention to the glowing cards. I took that chance and got to my feet as quickly as possible. The glow grew brighter and brighter even through all the smoke. Chops' roars became more frustrated with each second. Trixie was getting to her feet when I tackled her in her delirium. We both braced ourselves for the finale.

It sounded like a dragon had flapped its gargantuan wings inside our heads. The vibrations rebounded on and off the walls; searching for an escape. My organs felt like they were going to shake themselves out of place and I struggled to get to my feet with my good arm. I opened my eyes and to my surprise, I could see all the details in the cave again. The explosion pushed the smoke out completely save for a few pockets of light-blue puffs here and there. When I got my bearings, I looked back at Chops. His fur above his neckline was slightly charred and puffed upward. He made no noise while he laid on the ground. I looked back at Trixie. I had to shove her a couple of times to get her moving. She turned her head toward mine and opened her eyes. She lifted her cloak to reveal the book, unharmed. A half-smile appeared on her face and a small chuckle escaped me. I almost didn't notice the blood trickling from her teeth.

I helped her onto her feet and she let me lean against her while I pulled myself up. We staggered toward the pseudo staircase and paused for a moment looking at the exit. It was now midday, the journey back would be another three, maybe four days in our condition, though that realization didn't weaken our sense of relief. The past few days suddenly caught up to us. Slowly we ascended the rocky steps, occasionally slipping here and there, but we didn't fall. We were too tired to fall.

"That was pretty good, with the cards, Lulamoon."

"Their replacements are coming out of your share."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselv-"

_CHINK_.

A whip of wind flew between our heads. Suddenly there was a small metal rod with a strand of her mane embedded in the rocky staircase.

"Yes... let's not get ahead of ourselves... Haha!" A pit formed in my stomach. We barely had the energy to move let alone dodge. I turned and saw Fleece bleeding from his ears, one eye swollen from a blow, courtesy of the mare holding me up. He readied his crossbow again and aimed it towards us. He brandished a wicked smile, chuckling every few words. He looked like he'd gone mad. I stole a glance from Trixie. We both knew we were sitting ducks.

"Oh come on, Fleece! Just stay dow-"

"NO! No! You do not get to decide when this is over! I! Get to decide... when this is over! Not you! Not her! Meeeeeee! Me! Me! Meeeee!"

Trixie joined in. "Gosh, you're pathetic! You lost! Take it! Why are there so many children on this stupid mountain!?"

"Hey, that was plural."

"I know what I'm saying!"

"You clearly don't."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! Both of you! You damned horned devils!." Fleece's frustration grew. I guess he didn't take kindly to us ignoring him, even for a brief moment.

Trixie began again. "Oh, boo hoo! What's the matter, things didn't go baby's way?" Fleece's breathing quickened and his pupils constricted.

"YOU! HIM! And all your damned kind on that pretentious little hill!" He started thrusting his arms to his side without any rhyme or reason. "You will boooooooooow to me! And once I'm done making you lick the gunk from beneath hooves! Once I'm done defiling everything you love." Trixie continued to egg him on. To me it seemed they wanted to find out who was the loudest in the cave."

"Wah! Wah! Does baby Fleece want his bottle!" Trixie shoved her body forward with each word.

"Then and only then!"

"Wah! I'm baby Fleece! I lost! Wah!" She was done with this journey.

"Will yooooooou be allowed to die! On my terms! On my whim!"

"Wah! I smell bad! Wah!"

What followed was some ungodly noise from Fleece's mouth. It sounded like someone was forcing an eagle to sing while stringing its neck at the same time. He arched his body backward and aimed the shrill toward the roof of the cave. He held the note for one...two...three grueling seconds before jutting the crossbow towards us again. As he pulled the trigger he bounced his chest forward before holding his hand to his mouth. A thick greenish-brown goo poured through his fingers. The pitter-patter of chunks hitting the cave floor echoed to where we were standing. His bolt had missed by a mile.

Trixie was chuckled softly. The small chuckle turned into laughter. Then full-blown hysteria possessed her.

"HAHAHA! You lost! Why!? Because of me! Me! Me! Me!" She bounced her head each time she repeated a word. "Does your stomach not feel good!? Maybe you ate something!? You should have checked the berry bowl!" I suddenly recalled the single blueberry she had been carrying around. "The second you ate him! The second you ate Mr. Berryington! You were on borrowed time, and now Trixie has come to collect! This was mine! You were playing my game! On my time!"

I grabbed a card from her pouch and used my thumb to rub some blood from her chin. She didn't seem to notice. On the card I wrote a familiar rune in her blood. It will be more than enough to end this.

Fleece struggled to speak through the rancid chunks. "I...will...kill...yoooooooou!"

"Bite my Great and Powerful a-"

"It's been a pleasure, Fleece!" I threw the card halfway between us and him. A vibrant crimson glow consumed the cave. It grew brighter. I didn't have to tell Trixie what that meant. We used what little we had left to rush out the cave. We let our bodies roll down from the mouth. Before stopping we heard the massive shock-wave shoot through the dense rock of the mountain. A crimson blast blasted horizontally from the mouth of the cave. The red mist danced above us for a few moments before finally dissipating into the air. Then...silence. A silence so deafening we could hear each other's hearts beat. Soon, the howl of the great mountain winds returned. They whistled along the rocks. We stayed there on our backs, listening to the natural lullaby, inviting us to rest.


	12. Chapter 12

"So if I had fallen asleep, he would have been able to make me do anything he wants?"

"Yep."

"How does that work?"

"Something, something, your nightmares control you, something, something, slave forever."

"Seems kind of lame for one of the final spells in an ancient book."

"You get the cool red eyes, though."

"Wait, the drake?"

"Their eyes are usually an icy blue."

"The dog?"

"Probably."

"And the beaver..." She looked like she finally put something together in her head.

"Not sure about the beaver, but those things can be pretty awful on their own."

"The one I saw had the red eyes though."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

It had been about five days since the mountain. The ride east would be another two weeks by wagon. Though, it shouldn't be too hard of a journey for the two eohunds courtesy of the Canterlot Royal Guard. Strong creatures, muscular legs, neck and tail, and firm stomachs; if they aren't too well fed. Trixie moved back under the canopy to where I couldn't see her. I was sitting still holding the reigns. I would've thought she ditch me if I didn't constantly hear her fiddling around with all the papers, tools, and junk for cargo. On occasion she would even knock on the wood as if to test the carpenters' work for herself.

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"'From the Department of the Royal Council of Canterlot and Royal Guard of Canterlot. Memorandum for your Record.' A bunch of numbers and then 'Arcane Knight is to locate and secure magical item of discrete importance' blah blah blah- this is yours right? About the book?"

"Yep, please don't go through my stuff."

"Uh-huh, it says here you're supposed to return it someone on the council. Are they the ones who are going to pay me?"

"Pay us."

"Are they?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

She went quiet. I looked back and saw her darting her eyes across the page; left, right, up, down. Her brows furrowed more and more the longer she read.

"Lulamoon. Lulamoon." She wasn't paying attention to me. "Lu-la-moon... Trixie!"

"Yeah."

"It's rude to not reply. Anyway, can you not-"

"I've read a couple of contracts before and this seems kind of fishy. The document itself is very official. It looks like it came from somepony very important, but the way they want you to go about this retrieval is kind of weird. I mean, why would they want you to bring it to some 'unaffiliated third-party' and not directly to the princess if it's going to end up stored in 'Celestia's private vault' You're even told not to tell the princesses you have arrived until after they've 'secured' it."

Hmmm.

"I'm sure there's a lot of paperwork that comes with securing a weapon of unknown strength."

"I guess, but then why are you getting paid 'only after the item has been secured?' There are some bank writs here with your name on it from the 'Department of the Royal Guard.' All of them dated a month apart, all for the same amount. You're on a salary. They could have made you do this for free?"

"Maybe it's just a nice bonus."

"For going out of your way being all sneaky about the exchange? Are you not Royal Guard? Don't they directly report to the princesses?"

"And how would you know how the Royal Guard operates."

"I've been in a holding cell a few times. Trixie needs her beauty sleep."

I thought about what she said. None of it came as a surprise to me if I am being completely honest. It does seem weird to go around the princess like this, but I eventually report to her anyway right? She knows what is going on. I have to tell her every detail. I may not particularly like the council, though I do not appreciate the condescending air some of them carry. Not that it really matters in the grand scheme of things. I just like being petty. Yeah. I really like being petty.

"Yep, you're right. Something is fishy." She was confused about my sudden shift in tone. "We should do something about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"The book."

"No."

"Why."

"I still want to get paid."

"But you just went on this whole spiel."

"Because I was bored!"

"I don't know, you seemed really convincing."

"Let's talk about something else! Like...uh...Oh! What was it you were going to tell me?"

"When?"

"In the cave. After the game."

"Oh! What keeps me going?"

"Yeah, that!" She didn't seem as flustered now.

"Yeah, about that. Nevermind." Let's see if we can't bring the fluster back.

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah, you seem alright now. I doubt anything I say right now will land."

"Are you really doing this?" Yes, I am.

"Yes, I am."

"And here I was considering offering you a generously discounted ticket to one of my shows If you truly were able to offer Trixie some sagely advice."

"I'll live, Haha"

"Yeah, but you'll never really live, ha!"

The trail turned to the right, hugging the mountain as we continued our descent. The treeline to the left side broke, revealing a brilliant green sprawling valley. Where we passed there was still a light frost, but from this point forward the vibrant green leaves will begin to overpower the harshness of the white mountain. The clouds in the sky looked like the sea-foam of a tranquil ocean inviting us to rest in its gentle rocking. In the distance rested the great beast, the Lindworm itself. I pulled the reins and beckoned the hunds to stop. Trixie took in the radiant canvas of a landscape as well. She didn't debate about the stopping of the wagon despite our time-table. This was ours and ours alone.

I got off the wagon and walked toward the ledge of the cliff. There was a mighty river dividing the mountain from the valley. Steadfast and powerful, though not vicious, it crawled to the right of the mountain, disappearing behind the great stones at the bottom of the cliff.

"Lulamoon, come here for a second."

"I think I'm gonna stay over here."

"Come on."

"No. You're going to throw me off the cliff for going through your stuff and asking too many questions."

"Bring the book the book while you're at it."

"What for?"

"Just do it. I want to ask you something."

She grabbed the book and slowly walked over to me. She stopped just out of arm's reach.

"I'm not getting any closer."

"That's fine. Can I see the book."

"Sure…"

There was some hesitation in her grip. She seemed more concerned with the book's well-being than anything else. I lifted the heavy cover and took in the faded ink on the page. I flipped through the pages, glossing over each cantrip, each ritual, each hymn before finally arriving at the final pages; the pages that bewildered our gracious host. It illustrated an ancient enchantment. One that could halt entire invasions without a single clash of blades or crack of canons. A spell that could trap creatures in their own minds indefinitely. An endless siege of a nightmarish hell personally-tailored to each individual unlucky enough to be caught in its range. The things that could be done. The ultimate cage for criminals, life-sentences served in an instant, uprisings quelled before lives are irreparably damaged...

I looked back at Trixie. She had taken a step backward since handing me the book. I turned. She flinched. Her hand ready on the pouch that no doubt carries her smoke bombs. I must have gone somewhere for a moment.

"Lulamoon."

"...Yeah?" She was ready to go.

"A lot of good can be done with this book."

"Uh-huh…"

"Look, just relax-"

"Nope, I'm good."

"...Look, a lot of good can come from this book. A lot of good. But I know..." I stared into her lilac eyes again; tarnished with fear. She was ready to fight all over again if need be.

"...but I know you know what this book can really do. You're a smart mare, you can fill in the blanks."

"I don't care what it can really do, Arcane. I just want the money. That's it. Don't overthink this."

"I know you do, and I'm not overthinking. Which is why I want to ask you. Knowing, what _this_ can do. All the good, all the bad, and everything in between. And just for grins and chuckles let's assume that the money was guaranteed either way. Would you feel okay giving this book to ponies that are, at least to you, complete strangers."

"...Assuming the money is guaranteed?"

"Assuming the money is guaranteed, would you give this to someone you don't know?"

"What kind of ponies are they?" That's a good question, Trixie. We're on the same page.

"I will neither vouch for or against them."

"...Then no…"

"Explain."

"There's a rule I follow when it comes to gambling. It doesn't work for everypony, but it works for me. I don't like the whole fifty-fifty thing. I don't know If the pony getting the book is a good or bad pony. Even then, I don't know what the pony thinks is good or bad. There are too many things for me to worry about. I'd do something that puts things in my favor."

I got up close to her face. I stared directly into her eyes one more time. "Are you sure."

We stared at each other for a long time.

"...It seemed obvious to me. Why gamble?"

"It did, didn't it…I just needed to hear it."

"Are you okay then? Everything is fine? Put the book down."I pulled back my left arm and prepared my angle. "STOP! I NEED THAT!"

"You've convinced me."

"I TAKE IT BACK!"

"This is a separate matter, but I'm also really petty." I chucked the book as hard as my arm would let me over the valley. It danced in the rising wind for a brief moment before finally plunging into the ground far below. I felt...relieved for some reason. Come what may, but right here right now? This moment. It's mine.

I stared off into the valley for what seemed like an hour. It was a calmness I had not felt in a long time. Well, since the start of this whole trip I guess.

"I don't know, Lulamoon. I feel pretty good about that."

"..."

"Ah, don't worry too much about it. You've made it this far! I'm sure you'll think of something!" I sat down on the ledge. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't prepared to be pushed.

"Come on, sit down and enjoy the view with me." When I turned I could see her trudging toward the wagon. Just a wistful husk of a body without a soul to inhabit it. It was killing my mood, but it wasn't anything this beautiful view couldn't fix. Out of sight out of mind.

I looked off for another while. Now that she's all sulky she might be willing to hear some of my sagely advice. Yeah, why not. If it cheers her up, it beats being given the cold shoulder the whole trip back.

"Trixie, you want to know what keeps me going when time after time things don't seem to go my way. I'm probably gonna get a stern talking too for returning empty-handed, I'll probably be given some tedious assignment out of spite, my bonus will be gone, but you know what's gonna keep me going?" I tapped my index finger on my skull a few times for effect. "This. Specifically the piece of mind I get knowing that I can still take matters into my own hands despite the cards I've been dealt. The decisions I do make; I make because I believe they are right. My mind is clear. It's not the easiest, but I think it's worth it in the end. I don't say this lightly, but...uhhhh...you reminded me of that. Over these last few days you got knocked down again and again, but you got back each time. You could have left me on that mountain, but you came back. I don't know what possessed you, but it wasn't my winning personality." I got back to my feet. "I guess what I'm trying to say is," Cue my dramatic turn towards her for maximum transmission of gratitude.

"Tha-" She's gone.

Where's my wagon…

"-T DAMN MINX!"


	13. Chapter 13

Never again, Trixie, never again. You're staying on the main roads from now on. No more of that back-pack trekking. No! You don't care how much you'll save by avoiding the tolls. It's. Not. Worth. It. A full week of hell, with that insufferable bastard! Ugh! And just when you think you would get some peace and quiet, he'd say that most annoying thing he could think and poof! Just like that, day ruined! And who writes on people's things without telling them. I mean, look at this! 'It suits you.' Yeesh. What did he think was going to happen!? 'Hey, I wrote on your cards a very vague message that may or may not contain any innuendo you didn't ask for. Hurr hurr ain't I charming?' Gosh! And then he has the nerve, no, the gall to deny me my hard-earned bits. I might have even shared with him if he had just shut up! Gosh, I can't believe I told him anything about myself! But that's how he gets you! He lures you in with a false sense of security. He acts like he's a friend and gets you to say something personal about yourself, but he's really just taking in all the little details he can just to use it against you later.

Pffft. "It suits you…"

Easy, Trixie, you're getting worked up over the little things again. That doesn't bother us anymore remember? Focus on the big stuff. Focus on the positives. You've got a nice wagon now! You're gonna have to repaint it if it's going to be a proper trailer though. All this beige and brown is not gonna do If you ever plan on having any after parties in this thing.

"Dooh, do-dooh dooh dooh, Dooh, do-dooh dooh dooh." Now what. Eh, It's just an old guy. That's a big bag he has, how's he carrying that all on his own. It looks like it weighs more than the wagon!

"Hey, pops."

"Yessa."

"How are you carrying that."

"Carry wha?"

"That bag."

"Oh, jus' do."

"Just do, huh."

"Yessa."

He just keeps moving with that thing on his back.

"Hey."

"Yessa."

"Got any paint in there?"

"Sure do-dooh dooh dooh."

"Willing to trade."

"What ya got, missy?" I looked around the wagon but it was just filled with his junk. I looked at the two hunds pulling the wagon. Then back at the old man carrying that huge pack.

"I'll trade you the hunds."

He seemed taken aback.

"Ehrm...sure?" He pulled out some paint buckets and handed them to me. He looked confused. "Ehr...how ya gettin' home there, missy?"

"I'll just carry it."

"Well are ya su-"

"Where's the nearest town?"

"Ehr...keep headin' east an' you'll hit Ponyville in a day'n'a'half minus today..."

Alright, Trixie. One. Two. Three. Lift! Huh? Not bad. "The Great and Powerful Trixie thanks you old-timer."

"Ehr...yessa. Stay safe."

Ponyville, eh? Might be a good chance to try out some new material. Maybe serenade them with my conquest on that mountain. Nah. No one's gonna care If I beat some nobody. Maybe I'll embellish it a bit. Something bigger. Something scarier. Hmmm…


	14. Epilogue

"Hey, thanks pops. You can drop me off in front of this bar here."

"No problem sonny."

"So you won't give me the hunds back?"

"No! They're mine! Traded for'em fair'n'square."

"Alright, fair enough."

"Stay safe, youngun."

"Yeah, you too." The old-timer rode off. If it wasn't for him I might be dead. He was even willing to turn around just to make sure I got to town safe; what a guy. Welp, time for another drink.

Walking back in almost feels like coming home. Berry's Tavern. Last call will be in half an hour, but that's enough time to unwind a little bit.

"Berry! Oh, Berry!"

"Ah Geez, Arcane is that you?" She yelled from the kitchen out of sight.

"The Prodigal Son returns."

"What are you doing in Ponyvi- Sweet Celestia! What happened to your arm! How many times have I told you to go to the hospital before you come messing around here."

"No, they're gonna yell at me and make me feel bad."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Being a good friend and getting me a drink."

"No"

"Being a good enabler of my troubles because it's good for business?" She took a deep sigh before continuing.

"...What do you want."

"Cider."

"Apple or Greenbrew"

"Apple, don't even insult me. They can barely read, but those hicks know how to brew."

"Have you been drinking already."

"Okay, so there's old colt I met coming down from the mountain. He doesn't look like it, but he can hold his cider. Was carrying some quality brews from outside Equestria! Can you believe that? During these times?" She filled a mug from a tapped barrel and slid it to me from down the bar. It came so fast I almost missed it.

"Heh, maybe I did have a little too much already. But the old colt-"

"She's mad you know."

"Who's mad?"

"She came by around here three days ago wondering if you were gonna pop your head in at her birthday party. Even your brother went, for like ten minutes anyway. Told her I hadn't seen you."

"Ahhhh...crap…I'll...I'll take her to a nice place in Canterlot where she can mingle...she likes that."

"Yeah, you better. Don't forget a gift."

"Yeah, yeah I got one. Howlite, in my pocket. It's pretty."

"Hmmm."

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone."

"_...sigh..._no, not really. Well, there was some weird traveling magic hobo that showed up in town two days ago."

"Traveling magic hobo? Sounds fun."

"Yeah, came in pulling a wagon without any hunds. Town know-it-all scared her off. You wouldn't have liked her. She would have tried to steal your spotlight."

"Huh."

"Hey can you help me pull this barrel into the kitchen, I'm gonna close up a bit early today?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, sure. But, uh, what's this about the magic hobo?"


	15. Afterward

This story takes place in a version of the Friendship is Magic that follows certain events from the show while changing details here and there in order to serve a much larger narrative. Most character relationships are the same in this universe, especially those concerning the mane six, but their relationships with side characters may be altered. This story is a small part, a prologue really, of things to come. Whether or not this story is received well will not affect my efforts, nor the efforts of my partners, in trying to make this multimedia universe of personal creativity come to life.

This overall version of the Friendship is Magic universe has been affectionately called Ryze (Ryzeing: is a play on this. It takes place before the full meat of the main narrative). The plan is to have the main story run through comics, while side stories would be told through either written text, or short skits and drawings created by our team.

Friendship is Magic caught lightning in a bottle and it kind of sucks to see it go. We hope to give you a couple more years of these beloved characters through our little side project. We all have full time occupations (students to U.S. servicemen) so consistency will likely be an issue. Regardless, we are dedicated in pushing out our content. This is a brainchild, years in the making. We are very excited to be taking the first steps.


End file.
